To Be Yours
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Klavier and Apollo were kind of into each other, it didn't take a genius to see that. They would do anything to be committed to the other, from A to Z. This series of one-liners details just that, but in the end, is it really worth putting all effort into establishing a relationship? -Rated T for mentioned intimacy-


I decided to write another series of _**Klavier/Apollo **_one-liners. ^ _ ^

A lot of these were inspired by full-fledged plots that I never gave the green light for one-shots or longer stories. However, I do hope you find this interesting. BEWARE: IT'S LONG HOWEVER.

This one, like my previous, is _**not in chronological order**_ so don't be surprised if something feels as though it should have been somewhere else on the list. This one actually does have _**continuation**_ in a lot of the one-liners. It is in English alphabetical order. And there's no spell outs this time. ^ ^ ;

_**DISCLAIMER: "-Puts cell phone to ear after cringing and listening to someone chew her out- . . .You mean. . .I CAN'T take a quick flight to Japan, tie some people up, and demand rights I don't have? -The person laughs and hangs up- : ' ( Well, that settles that." -MasterMindOfFiction**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

To Be Yours

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It's easy to ruin a relationship, and difficult to construct one.

But if you're going to stick with one all of the way through, then it's all worth it.

Sometimes there's more than a single path ahead, it's going to be up to the human mind to sort out what kind of risk we should be taking. That one looks longer; let's skip to the shorter!

But is there really the better path? Well, why don't we put that to the test and decide for ourselves?

_**A – Abstain**_

Apollo couldn't help feeling at least a little awkward. How could he not be now that he has apparently become the third wheel of the evening?

He considered just walking away as they probably wouldn't care much, but a stupid polite side was insisting that he stay in case they stopped talking about things he didn't know about.

Stupid polite side. . .why can't you just die?

Oh, here's the back story: Apollo and Phoenix were left alone at the workplace late in the afternoon because of Trucy being away one some field trip and Athena catching a cold. So they finally decided that enough work had been done and they should probably close up the place. While doing so, Phoenix's hungry stomach began to demand food. . .prompting Apollo's to return with a vengeance and be ten times more obnoxious.

Eating out somewhere seemed appealing, and it would be a good chance for them to have a little chat and try to be casual with each other. As soon as they stepped into a fairly cheep establishment and sat back and waited for the cooks to get their food, guess who approached their table. Go on, guess.

. . .It was Miles Edgeworth. Did you expect something less? Anyway, he didn't waste time in apologizing if he was disturbing their halted conversation. But he also mentioned he noticed them from across the street and he wanted to speak with Phoenix about 'business'.

What was this 'business'? Apollo hadn't a clue. . .it must have been something that they were not going to let him ever be in the know of, Phoenix was now extremely casual and even welcoming him to join them at the table, Miles accepted it and talked seriously yet also with a sparkle of fondness in his eyes.

. . .So Apollo finally stopped containing the bored sigh that was coming on. Whilst they talked, he shoved the seat back and began to drift away from the table-

"Hey, I'll keep your food warm if you're not back from the bathroom when it gets here!" Phoenix called out to him, keeping a hand raised as if to signal he did in fact know he still existed.

But how he thought he was leaving for the bathroom, Apollo did not know.

He did know that he wouldn't leave, but he was kind of disappointed by not having the opportunity to have anyone to speak with casually.

Just look at them over there. Despite the fact that their relationship was cringe-inducing heavily implied to be romantic, whatever it was at the moment, there was no denying they were fond of each others' company.

That was okay. Apollo sometimes wished, well, now and then he wondered if it was about time to search for another person to add to his increasingly small list of-

"Herr Forehead?"

. . .Ah, there was no questioning who that could be.

A slightly-amused chuckle ensued behind him, Apollo left his thinking stance and rotated around to get a view of Klavier. "I don't mean to interrupt your intense thinking, I just wanted to know what was the occasion for coming here."

"It's nothing special," Apollo put on a fond smile, hand raising and thumb gesturing to the table in the east corner. "Mr. Wright invited me here for some bonding, or something similar. I really don't know when it comes to him."

"You don't look to be joining in with the conversation, however."

"Yeah. . .well. . .I wouldn't know what to say; they're talking about events that only they would know the complete background of. Besides, it's obvious that Mr. Edgeworth has his attention right in his hand."

"Still, you should savor the night. After all, I doubt the peace can last long." Klavier recalled why he was here in the first place, he smiled absentmindedly once recalling the take out containers in hand that Apollo kept stealing glances of. "As for me, I was just picking up some food. There's an important person I need to get back to."

Apollo was prepared to think that his description was not anything out of the ordinary.

Then he mentioned an important person. Of course, curiosity began to act up and he settled this look of confusion on Klavier's face. "Why didn't you just eat here with this someone? After all, I have to admit the design and layout is really nice."

"She isn't fond of eating at restaurants, Herr Forehead. Apparently: she's traumatized by once finding a finger in some kind of salad at a restaurant."

. . .Well, that would explain it. Somehow, and really there should be guessing involved, Apollo nodded to signal that he understood and shut up about it.

The rest of this evening was rather strange, because Apollo gave a farewell to Klavier because he assumed that him talking about spending time with an 'important person' who is a girl and they're going to apparently have a meal together must mean something. Not that Apollo was curious or anything, but he did believe this meant he was going to have a sweet moment that he didn't want to interrupt.

It was bad enough that he was already the third wheel of the evening.

Klavier didn't leave yet, he actually stepped closer and wore an eager smile as to ask if he would like to join them. Of course, he left it vague like that. But Apollo could only assume that he would just be the third wheel again because what if the two of them were romantically interested?

Apollo didn't accept, he decided to abstain and simply give a goodbye while walking away. He left Klavier still standing there for twelve more seconds, not really knowing that the eager smile long faded to a look of disappointment.

Apollo returned to the table with Miles and Phoenix, the former whom decided to stay because the latter heavily insisted he once learned you should accept a meal if it's gonna be free. That probably was a very good ideal to live by, so Apollo silently agreed with it. And they all ate together, but Apollo still felt like the third wheel and kept wondering about Klavier and this traumatized 'her'. . .

_**B – Baffling**_

Honestly, sometimes he could just be so baffling!

Klavier didn't think of himself as the type to get aggravated easily. No, he usually managed to keep that in check and remain calm despite the irritation levels just launching off of the charts. And the only time he was igniting the fuse would be if one just broke him. . .just screwed up his sanity to the point of no return. . .but luckily, he couldn't recall his happening. The last time it happened was when he was a child – but that's another story entirely.

Apollo was the one who was so baffling; he didn't know that. This could have been due to the fact that Klavier controlled any signs of dying out hope around him, but let it show when in private.

Apollo drove him crazy sometimes! It was like he couldn't make up his mind on whether he wanted to be close to him or not. One afternoon after an investigation they happened to meet up in, he was trying to be professional and then lapsing into being somewhat lovestruck when they were alone. . .and he was making up pitiful excuses to avoid going out with him later that night.

". . .I have to feed my dog!"

Apollo didn't own any pets. . .plus, he didn't seem like a dog-lover.

He was not going to come to any drastic conclusions. Logically, it seemed that Apollo was perfectly into the fact of being lovestruck when they were somewhere in private. Doing so in a public setting or maybe before others' eyes was a HUGE scandal in his opinion.

Klavier knew when he was not in the best position, and this whole thing didn't radiate any hope. If he listened to this really whining, jerk of a voice that he made up for support. . .he would just confront him eye to eye and explain he didn't feel like anything was going to work. It was okay that they liked each other, but he wished he could stop being ashamed about it.

But, damn, he was too NICE about it. Klavier shut the voice the heck up, claiming that he did not want to end something before it could begin – even if his theory was that he was ashamed of who his heart decided to leap for these days.

And even if he suspected he was ashamed of what could be, Klavier acted no different and thought nothing dark of him. He smiled, leaned too close, happily wrapped him in his arms just to feel him get rather tense before obviously faking a freak out, and he even continued with endless hope to see if he would give in and show the rest of the town that they could take it to see them together.

He would lie there atop his covers on the bed, all alone because he didn't think Apollo would agree to come over if he couldn't even agree with going out for a date. His eyes felt heavy, eyelids trying to fall over burning eyes that just stared at the bulb from the overheard light doing its job.

One question haunted the mind. . .

Was he not meant to have a happily ever after (or, at least some realistic equivalent of a concept) with him? Every time that he managed to find someone he felt strongly for, they were gone in the blink of an eye. . .like they were mere shadows in the night.

Apollo was not just a shadow! He should stay longer. . .long enough for him to have a moment to hold onto, right?

_**C – Carousel**_

Why, 'why' was the only question that Apollo had to this strange situation. Well, for the standards of this town, it wasn't. . .'strange'. A fitting description would be 'different'.

It wasn't every day when Klavier dropped by his residence. Apollo opened his door, prepared to go to work and he didn't mean to bump heads with him. . .that was a complete accident, we swear. Klavier really shouldn't have been trying to peek through the keyhole.

Anyway, Klavier. . .he didn't provide any explanation for showing up. He didn't care to do so. He just grasped his wrist out of the blue, grinning like life never once showed gray clouds in the horizon, and began to drag him away. Apollo was too stunned to think of releasing his wrist, he honestly did not know what he was supposed to do if he was even meant to react.

Although, when they left the apartment, Klavier did stop briefly and whirl around. He put in his charming 'you won't be able to resist me now' grin and provided some form of a description to his plans.

"I heard of a new addition to the park – you seem like a good person to check it out with."

. . .Okay, there's nothing random about that. Apollo merely gave a smile in return, even though he didn't know what was happening and if he was comfortable with it. Klavier seemed so enthusiastic about it so yeah, he didn't have the black heart to leave his mood in devastation.

They found themselves traveling around the town, not making a lot of conversation during this time. Apollo didn't know what to say, so he let Klavier babble contently about this 'good thing' and he provide pointless yes replies. It wasn't every day when he seemed so carefree about it, kind of like a little boy all over again.

And at long last, the heavy build up was upon them. The two arrived at the park, Klavier dragged Apollo down some various paths which he couldn't say he remembered due to never going there. As soon as they were in their destination, his poor wrist was tugged a little roughly and he lost balance and fell down to his knees along with him while they took cover behind bushes.

Apollo briefly cringed, just knowing that he'd have to deal with grass strain crap on his trousers now. But then he forgot about his annoyance, cringing for whatever reason when he overheard the noise of children laughing and apparently frolicking around. Were they at. . .a playground? Stalking children?

. . .Well, there's probably a better way to word that.

"This playground hasn't had a new addition to it in several months." Klavier rather, oddly fascinated mentioned as he peeked over the top of the benches and gave his news report. "Last night, I was walking through here thinking about my childhood and I noticed _**that**_!"

"Klavier, what could possibly be so amazing about a playground at your age?" Apollo couldn't help pointing out, briefly holding his head and wondering why he always got into this stuff. But then his shoulder was grasped with enough force to make him gasp he was being lifted up to his knees and rotating around to survey the excitement. "It's. . .it's only a carousel."

Klavier sent the ride a fond look, like he was fantasizing and placing himself in the shoes of those children enjoying their youth. Apollo, meanwhile, he gazed at him wearing a less than impressed expression and waving a hand before his face to ensure that he had not just left reality.

What. . .what was the appeal here? It was just an over-sized machine that had these colored and sparkly unicorns rotating around and giving you free motion sickness. Or, or was the stupid one here?

Klavier gazed at the ride like it had just fallen straight out of Heaven, and then he continued to smile excitedly and turn his head to meet Apollo's baffled face. "When I saw this ride, I knew that it was something I must tell you about. You see, I'm thinking about visiting this playground again, get a quick ride, and then go home. Do you want to join me?"

Apollo, okay, now he really didn't know what to say. So he settled for gaping while his eyes were lacking of any emotion.

It's too bad that this wasn't effective. Klavier used a hand that snaked around his neck and pulled him slightly closer as his smile increased. "It would be fun~"

"How the hell is that fun? Yeah, all right, motion sickness! . . ._**Seriously**_?"

"You're not looking at this the correct way. Try it from this angle: do you want to remember what times were like when you were an innocent, carefree child?"

"When I was a child, I didn't waste my money on amusement park rides."

". . .This is worse than I thought."

"_**What is that supposed to mean**_?!"

"Shush, the children will hear you." Klavier further silenced him, softly resting a palm against that mouth of his, Apollo just sent him a glare the whole time. "I'm asking if you're comfortable enough around me to go back in time. Can you find that little boy with a shine in his eyes, gazing at his first fireworks show with amazement over how it happens?"

. . .How the hell were fireworks and amusement rides related? Apollo rolled his eyes, trying to remain calm so that hand would be removed. And thankfully, it was soon after when Klavier laughed a little, going on with his speech.

"I really want to ride, just one time. But I won't do it unless you're there, so I guess I may never be able to gaze into the past and find the little boy who just wanted to-"

"Are you finished with the rejected hallmark lines yet?"

"Ah! So you're going to give in?"

"Klavier if it means THAT MUCH to you-"

"Thank you~" And with that, Klavier didn't seem hesitant in wrapping arms around his torso and giving an affectionate squeeze that he was _**very much **_aware was making him tense and go through mortification, annoyance, and shock on the face. . .all within seconds apart.

And to be honest, that was precisely why he ambushed him with a hug. He just liked seeing him react like someone felt up a rather questionable place.

A little boy holding a popsicle approached their hiding spot. He gave them a blank look, before rotating around and calling out; "Mom! There's stalkers in the bushes!"

_**D – Dancing**_

"Can you even dance?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?!"

"Dancing is EVERYTHING, it is what you ARE, and it FOLLOWS you everywhere."

". . .Klavier, is he high?"

"Of course not~ But he knows what he's talking about. You will never find someone who devotes his entire life to dancing and entertaining the hell out of people more than he does."

". . .I'm very happy about that."

"'Ey Red, let's see you try it if you take it so lightly!"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You seem to defy life's core – so get out on this dance floor and move those stiff joints of yours!"

"I never know what he's saying – Klavier, can we leave now?"

"Oh suuuure, Red! You're gonna be the chicken and leave? I gave the challenge: you CAN'T leave!"

Why did Klavier always have to associate with douche bags? And why did the worst of the list have to be in town for some kind of 'big event' and he MUST introduce them? This has happened like _**five times now**_, and Apollo was kind of _**happy**_ he hung around freaks rather then full scale douche bags.

Well the back story to all of this was simply: this apparently big-shot choreographer (who Apollo honestly had never heard of in his life) has just returned from a vacation in Italy, now he's back to wreck some havoc with a new job of a musical event that Klavier was unsurprisingly asked to provide a warm up act for.

This guy. . .just, just THIS GUY. . .God. Apollo did not think he saw one redeeming quality in him: he was overly full of himself, spoke in what seemed to be circles, he had no care of personal space or when he had his fill of him, and let's not forget the stupidity that he often displayed when he was not talking glory to himself. Oh, and that's not even getting to his nickname he is only known by: Spotlight.

We're serious. Spotlight. . .that's, that's what he only wanted to be known by to the world.

He leaned in and out of Apollo's personal space, being only slightly taller than him and having one of those smoker breaths that made his eyes fill with tears even from a distance away. And with his flashy, multi-colored garb that he adorned, yeah, he would stand out from like fifteen thousand feet off the ground.

Klavier at least seemed to understand that he wasn't as high and mighty as he believed himself to be, but he played along just to keep him content. So Spotlight – seriously? – treated him as if they had been the best of friends for years, just because he occasionally helped him out with choreography in the past. Klavier oddly, however, he did help him out and explain that he didn't think the dance off was necessary.

Nope, Spotlight didn't give a damn. He tuned out Klavier's understandable point, he just returned to grinning slyly and leaning very close to Apollo's face. "After this, we'll see who's right and isn't! Prepare to run home crying like a little * * * * *, 'cause my moves can turn the haters around!"

Apollo knew he was shoving himself more and more into his grave, but Spotlight over there was enraging him too much to think this through. He returned his taunts, just sick of hearing them by this point: "You're probably no better than a newbie yourself!", "Dancing isn't exactly a fulfilling activity!", "I do know how to dance! I just don't do it often!" And that last one? Ultimate lie, the ultimate lie that cemented his fate.

"LET THE DANCE OFF COMMENCE!" Spotlight removed his orange and green coat. . .

It commenced, and didn't end very well. Apollo didn't want to relive it ever again.

Spotlight proved that the single thing he was good at was dancing. Against the blustering rock and roll from the background, he managed to own the dance floor with each move and everyone else cheered and were practically swooning for more.

After him, Apollo picked up the gauntlet. . .now he's certain he hates himself for doing that. At first, he really couldn't function with all of those _**eyes **_just staring through to his soul and waiting for his moves. . .it was frightening. He counted about _**fifty **_pairs of eyes from Klavier, Spotlight, and random people who were either a part of the decorating crew or fans of this overly-glorified choreographer.

So he, he tried to dance nevertheless. And, really, badly-executed CGI would have looked better on the eyes. There was not enough words to describe how much he failed, how many times he met the floor in cringe-inducing positions, and even WHAT THE HELL his moves were in the first place.

When his face encountered the mat for the last time, his body frozen with pain and limbs just lying wherever they landed, that was when the music faded out and he assumed this torture was over. That song was at least nice, it wasn't too loud or about romance.

The torture had yet to come. . .he opened his eyes and found himself looking at ridiculous, neon pink and yellow boots. "My God, you're worse than the rookies who ask for my training! I, I don't think there's anything on earth that resembles your DISGRACE to the very sacred DANCING. . .I'm. . .I really can't think of what to say."

The guy who dressed like a candy store's interior was calling him a disgrace. . .

Apollo thought that his first comments were bad enough, he promptly let his eyes join his face in meeting the mat again. He would have liked to get up, but his body was in severe pain at the moment.

And Spotlight decided to join the ranks of * * * * * * * *. He began to snicker immaturely, and speaking in the middle of it, "Actually, I can find some words! You should have left the big boy moves to the man himself, you've gotta be an idiot to think my moves can be matched in any form!"

His fans, and people on the crew, started laughing with him. And whether or not they found his sufferings hilarious was up for debate – as most could have been laughing because humans tend to join in with laughter if someone else randomly explodes in it.

"Good try though, maybe one day you can even reach level ONE!" Spotlight was practically slapping his knees by this point, unable to stand properly as the laughter was too much.

"(If I could just crawl over and bite your leg, believe you me I'd do it!)" Apollo had been glaring at that uncovered section of his pale leg, wondering if it would taste bad to sink his teeth into that. But the laughter from all sides of the room really invaded his ears, and he felt the color rising to his cheeks spread deeper and burn like hell. "(It's, it's not that funny! Do any of you have lives?!)"

This carried on for several more seconds, no one else in the room seeming to care that Apollo could have really damaged something from the way he couldn't get up at the moment. And he kept his face buried into the mat, not wanting to have anyone else remember it after this train wreck.

Looking about the room, everyone had no sympathy. Like a dark and depressing movie, they laughed at misery. But. . .wait, there was someone who was not.

The hands that dangled at his legs were now curling into fists, the nails digging deep into his skin, and it just trembled as if the room's temperature was below freezing.

Oh yeah, he was _**pissed off**_.

Klavier was not prepared to let him get away with the satisfaction, but he also didn't intend to be cruel about it. Instead, he kept a typical grin and on his ever-calmed face and walked over to the chaos with hands still trembling held behind his back.

"Excuse me, Spotlight?" Spotlight whirled away from the wreck on the floor, and he instantly smiled fondly as to meet Klavier's eyes. "Do you recall the first time I showed up at your studio? How I failed epically in performing the easiest moves?"

Spotlight promptly remembered – he instantly snorted as holding in the incoming laughter was too much. "Heck yeah I remember! Your physical INSULT to dancing was ATROCIOUS!"

"Yes, yes it was." Klavier nodded, and then reached out one hand to brush across his shoulder in an almost intimidating manner. "You thought it would be horrible, that was why you recorded it just like you did to every new client of yours. And if I'm being realistic, you still have that recording on the disks within your bag."

"OH MY GOD, you better believe I do!"

"There's a giant screen, I can find someone to bring in a DVD player, and I request you play that for the whole room to see."

Spotlight instantly shut up, joining the dead silent spectators in tilting his head and giving a baffled look.

Even Apollo, whom managed to lift himself up little more with weak hands, gave him an unsure look.

One quick visit to a house, setting up a DVD player, and playing this recorded 'atrocity' later. . .

"_**MY SIDES**_! _**MOTHER OF GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS**_!" Spotlight was on his hands and knees, just laughing to the point of sounding hoarse and tears pouring from his eyes. Of course, it was genuinely funny this time because Klavier showed no sign of being in pain or giving up as he tried to perfect the moves. Everyone else laughed very hard along with the obnoxious man.

Of course, Spotlight was just laughing the hardest because he's an * * * *.

Yeah, it COULD be amusing if he wasn't so busy reliving the moment he was shown this to realize how terrible he started out at dancing. On the screen, there was his teenage self even then obsessed with getting this right and not giving up even after his face and crotch took their turns meeting the floor in positions that honestly would baffle a gymnast. He just failed. So. Much. Oh God.

He kind of didn't want to be, but now he was the one the embarrassment shifted to. He watched it anyway, hand slowly rising more and more to formulate a facepalm.

Out of the blue, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "Hey, I see what you're doing with this." Klavier removed the palm from his eyes, rotating to the right to see that Apollo was standing there all of a sudden and notably not as beaten or vivid pink in the cheeks as before. "You didn't have to put all of the attention on yourself in a wrong way, I know you tend to crave the better form of it."

"Well, I didn't like seeing you suffer that much." An almost timid smile appeared on his lips, and then Klavier seemed to realize that and immediately redirected his face to view his younger self spin haphazardly. "Besides, I sense that Spotlight will get what's coming to him. Very soon."

"Thank you anyway." Apollo sealed the deal by lifting himself up by the battered toes and letting his lips make prolonged contact with his scorching cheek.

True to Klavier's word, yeah, 'very soon' was already here. As soon as Apollo thought that he had given his thoughts to his heroic move long enough, he returned to looking at the screen – he was the first one to burst into laughter and nearly stumble when the focus changed and the foggy zooming in effects faded away.

Now, there was a second part of footage on this. . .the camera looked to be positioned between a wide crack in a door to a dressing room of sorts, the holder of the camera who sounded like Klavier trying to be quiet in snickering.

Now, Spotlight immediately shut up and his mouth just fell open whilst his eyes bugged out too. . .he was looking at himself. . .stripped down to his undergarments and once more admiring it on his body before the mirror. Yeah, but the thing is that back then he was heavily into ladies' undergarments. . .and he kind of still does that. . .a lot.

Frilly, lacy black undergarments. A matching set of a bra and skimpy panties. And yeah, he did NOT have the body shape for that kind of thing. . .AT ALL.

"When. . .how. . .I. . ._**KLAVIER GAVIN**_. . .!" This what was mixed with the crew and the guy's fans continuing to laugh and some of them even saying mocking comments.

Apollo stopped laughing long enough to smile slyly, meeting Klavier's eyes while gesturing to the back door. "As great as hindsight is, you should probably run now."

_**E – Eccentrically**_

A few days ago, Klavier asked if he could join him at the park's playground one night. Apollo recalled agreeing just to get him to shut up about it, but he also didn't realize that he was doing so because he seemed so endearing for some reason. He acted as if he had never seen a carousel before.

Even though Klavier was behaving a little eccentrically over it, Apollo decided he wouldn't question it too much. He left work one hour early, trying to explain to everyone at the agency that he was. . .you know. . .he had a busy schedule.

To which: Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena, they all rolled their at the same time and were totally not convinced as they claimed to believe him. And they really didn't care that they he knew they didn't believe he had a schedule of any kind.

For the remainder of the fleeting afternoon, Apollo used the opportunity to take care of practical matters. He went out for groceries, did some other little errands, and decided to unwind around home with maybe catching up on television shows.

Before he knew it, sun had set for the evening. Almost too soon, his cellphone rang with its musical tune and alerted him.

"Herr Forehead, I'm leaving my house right now. Can you meet at the playground in, hmm, maybe thirty minutes?"

"Yes, let me just finish dinner and I'll be there."

"Thank you, I can't do this alone."

Rather soon, the phone conversation ended and Apollo shoved the recliner bottom down and finished up his dinner.

He didn't see the window behind him. . .that both Trucy and Athena were peeking through balancing on two ladders that were being held by Phoenix on the ground.

At the arranged time, Apollo was out of the house and he took the typical route to get to the park. Luckily, there wasn't anyone at all there, and you know that parents wouldn't allow their children to go there when it's dark and eerie with almost no lights surrounding.

Soon, Apollo found himself at the playground's entrance, which was not blocked by anything smart like a fence or something. Klavier was already there, he greeted him with that familiar fascination of his.

And what was the first thing that Klavier suggested, you wonder?

"We should ride the carousel now."

. . .Yes. Yes, he suggested that as soon as he could. A part of Apollo kind of hoped that this was going to be some kind of romantic meet up. But no, he really did want to ride a source of amusement for children and he expected him to be witnessing it while he followed suit.

"Uh, I didn't know you wanted to do that _**so badly**_." Apollo awkwardly mentioned, stepping back a little and running a hand over his hair nervously. "Now that I think about it, can you explain why you want to do that?"

"You don't understand?"

"I'm supposed to?"

Klavier hesitated momentarily, like having to answer that flustered him. So he took his sweet time, a smile drifting to his lips as he walked over to the side and began to survey the nature around them.

Meanwhile, Apollo couldn't help standing where he started and giving him a confused look. It was warm tonight, so he was thankful that his courtroom rival decided to have this carousel-riding session on this night.

After several seconds of nothing really happening, Klavier stopped wandering around to express feeling awkward. He did, finally, freeze aside him and rest an arm over his shoulder. "Do you think I'm silly for wanting this?"

He didn't want to make him feel self-conscious about it, so naturally Apollo hurriedly replied; "N-no, it's okay! Well, it's kind of out of the blue, but if you're really into it-"

"Herr Forehead, you don't have to try smooth the damage." Klavier sighed, expression falling into a slightly-eagerness-deflated one. It was in that moment when Apollo gave himself a mental smack to the head for his stupid comment. "To me, that's not just a ride. It reminds of me of childhood. . .when I never really had the chance to indulge in that kind of stuff too often. It was a luxury when I did have the chance."

"You never did things like that?"

"No, I never really had anyone to take me to places of amusement or to help set up typical activities that a child would normally take part in." Klavier gazed up at the sky, there wasn't a lot of stars visible and the moon was being blocked by some passing clouds, he still smiled at it to stop from seeming depressed about his story. "My father was almost never around, my mother had a career that kept her busy, and of course Kristoph was no fun because he always had his nose in a book or doing something lame."

That, that sounded kind of sad somehow. Though Apollo didn't have to even go into detail about why he thought it was something that wouldn't be remembered well. He sent him a look of sympathy for a second, but Klavier didn't seem to notice as he took his arm off the prop and began to wander off a small distance again just staring up at the sky.

". . .I know I may not act my age now and then. Within a few years I will be old and wrinkly in my, _**ugh**_,_** thirties**_. . .but I'm not so certain if I want to age so fast." Klavier suddenly gained energy, whirling around rapidly and meeting Apollo's eyes grinning with. . .thrill? "Now and then, I secretly try to perform things I never had the chance to look at longer than a few seconds. And that carousel? It's calling me, Herr Forehead. It's crying out, my name being drawn on and on-"

"Go for it." And that was all Apollo said, now that he had been contemplating what was being explained. The more effort he made to think of it, the more a clear understanding was shining through. He threw out his arm, gesturing to the whole carousel. "Everyone wants to go back to innocence now and then. When everything seemed okay, when you didn't have to support yourself, when the only thing that chaos meant was having to clean your bedroom."

"So you understand what I'm saying?" Klavier hoped that he did, and his original theory was that if anyone close to him had to know of his desire to be innocent again. . .Apollo was definitely the one. He took a breath like a weight had been removed from his lungs, and he then gave him a fond look whilst leaning a little too close. "At first, I was afraid it wouldn't be understood. If you're certain you see my point of view, let's get a quick ride in."

"You really are into this!" Apollo didn't know why, but he was strangely overcome with anticipation himself. He was aware that they were getting hyped over a circular-moving ride, but in his own words as he followed after Klavier to said ride, "When I was young, I didn't have a chance to do stuff like this either. I thought I could make up for that as teenager, though it seemed I was always too buried in schoolwork or other issues."

They were only a few inches away from the ride that had its lights still flashing for whatever reason, among this light Klavier gazed at Apollo from the side and felt a sly smile overcoming. "I like this white one with the orange mane, what do you think?"

Apollo leaned a little closer, somewhat baffled as he gestured and mentioned to one important detail; "That one is the only seat which looks designed for two people."

"I know." Klavier's smile could not have increased any more. Well, it probably could have, but it would have left cracks on his face. "This way, we can be _**closer**_. . .if you know what I mean. You can wrap arms around me if you're prone to dizziness."

Was, was that some kind of implication? Apollo stopped and, and just stared at him for a reasonable amount of time as to wonder what got into him.

But he wasn't good with battling away the knowing, the most stupidly cheery smile incoming on his own lips. If that was an implication, he really liked the sound of it. "I think I do know what you mean. It's a bold suggestion, but I guess it can't hurt to humor you tonight now that we've arranged this."

"Thank you!" Klavier promptly raised a coin with too much enthusiasm. "Hang on tight, I wouldn't want you to fall or anything."

Only mere seconds later, they were seated securely on the ride. And even though they could be considered way too old for this kind of thing, Apollo didn't think about such a logical thought once. When he climbed up there and wrapped arms – more than happy to do so – around his torso, he thought that tonight he could afford to lose maturity. Why? Well, aside from the obvious fact that Klavier's happiness was so freaking contagious, he couldn't recall ever riding one of these in his life because of never understanding the appeal.

For what was like forever in his mind, they were rotating around and around. And Apollo faked a completely not subtle yawn and then moved his head over so that it could be propped by a chin on his shoulder. And Klavier didn't question his obvious fake tiredness, he allowed him to do so. For a little while, this was a surprisingly nice moment.

. . .At least until Apollo felt a vibration in his pocket. He immediately slipped one hand to reach for it, and instantly put on his scowl/pouting face.

_**Apollo, if you smile any more, that's going to be your permanent face! I know you like holding Klavier a lot, but don't you think you're overdoing it? X D**_

Apollo had been simply staring harshly at the text message. . .from Phoenix.

On the other side of the playground, there were three stalkers behind a bush that overlooked the carousel. Pheonix, Trucy, and Athena were all crouching behind it for whatever reason.

Suddenly, Phoenix's phone beeped musically. He gazed down at the reply message – the girls leaning over his shoulder with curiosity – and immediately cringed.

_**Mr. Wright, I know you brought along a party to spy on us. By the way, you will not speak of this again. ^ _ ^ I mean, if you do, I'll kindly take your phone and politely insert it. . .**_

The rest cannot be mentioned, to protect the innocent. Phoenix and Athena were exchanging horrified looks implying that they had been owned.

Trucy, however, she began to look simply in thought as she tapped a finger to her chin. "I kind of want to know if that's _**humanly possible**_. . ."

_**F – Facade**_

It wasn't uncommon for people to mislead others whom happened to be close to them. Or at least playing a positive role in their lives.

Klavier didn't want to be like that, he wanted to live as honestly as he could manage. Every time he tried to bottle things up and move on like it was the easiest thing, guess what happened. Just guess.

Everything would fall apart miserably, and within the theoretical wreckage he was trying to have a last minute strategy to prevent anyone close from seeing the peril they walked into.

There had been some people he could be honest with, but they turned out to be. . .they weren't exactly long-term friendly faces. And overtime, these faces gradually became something to fear.

He wasn't sure if Apollo had a clue that he was trying to not be honest about something. Even though he didn't know the mechanics of it, it wasn't hard to see that he had ability to sense the lying of someone else. Klavier didn't think he was lying, he merely talked in circles and let him vaguely astray but did not show any outward signs of nervousness.

He wasn't nervous when he put up a facade; there was no need. Because as long as he waited for the perfect time to reveal his deeper thoughts about him, he could wear this facade like a shirt and lure out what he thought in return. But he noticed that this gradually becoming a challenge, Apollo would approach him when he was not alone. . .so how was he supposed to lure out his personal thoughts with this what's-his-slash-her-face alongside?

Frustrating. Frustrating was what this had become. Klavier was not angry at anyone or anything, just minor frustration aimed at the slow time it took to find out if Apollo was feeling this electricity too.

Apollo was surrounded by cute, very much available girls. Why would he want _**him**_? Hell, Klavier knew he would be completely frazzled if he were in his shoes – trying to pick _**one**_.

Every time he found himself traveling by a mirror, he had to stop and just stare at himself. Offer a glance to what was being presented to Apollo, try and figure out if this was anything good to look at.

Perhaps he was physically pleasing for the eyes, but did he stand out in Apollo's life as the kind of guy he wouldn't mind making an exception for?

So he was successful, but was it in a way that Apollo admired of him?

When it came to his personality he knew he could be forward and sometimes aggravating, but did Apollo like that sort of thing? Could he ever be willing to look a little deeper and see what was in the mind?

He did not dislike himself, but he couldn't help sulking away from the reflection. Because it didn't matter if he looked to have it all, he wished there were different directions to take. He hadn't the kind of company he desired.

While there were greedy souls out there who took money, items, ect, Klavier wasn't looking for anything of the sort. If he had the attention of a certain someone whenever he wanted, if he could have that instantly-soothing presence, here, take the house. He already has what he needs.

While Klavier was contemplating all of this, he arose from his seat at the modest-sized cafe he had payed a visit. He was almost out of the door, but then he felt fingers reach out and tap his shoulder as if to catch his attention.

Klavier slowly turned around, and he found himself lowering his gaze just a little to take in a girl whom was standing before him offering a polite smile and offering his wallet back to him. According to her story, she noticed that he left it behind and felt prompted to point it out so he wouldn't have to be distressed over it. . .as she knew what it was like to lose her wallet. So. Many. Times.

This girl introduced herself as Jane Doe, she was twenty and recently got a job here at this particular cafe merely behind the scenes cooking. Or at least, attempting to follow the recipes and being confused by their complexity.

True to her name, she seemed to have a generic personality. Despite that, she could be considered cute. Not sexy, just cute like a young teenager or something.

The more he looked at this girl, the more an idea was formulating in Klavier's head. With Apollo still on the mind, Klavier stepped forth and asked this Jane Doe if she was doing anything this week. . .

But it was all for Apollo, he knew exactly what he was doing by asking this girl out.

_**G – Glitter**_

Trucy seemed to be staring at him a little too often today. And not exactly the simple kind, she just. . .just _**kept her eyes **_there until she was acknowledged. It was kind of creepy, and Apollo couldn't concentrate on anything knowing that he seemed to be in trouble.

What? If someone's staring like that, it must mean the other party is thinking disapprovingly! But the thing is, Apollo couldn't think of any scandalous action he's done within her presence that would bring on this stare.

They were alone at work today, looking over the place and praying that something exciting would happen. But as they had been here for on hour now, Trucy's eyes almost never left him.

From across the room, she kept her eyes locked in between reading over a magazine. . .and he felt himself shiver from being uncomfortable as he attempted to dust the table. . .ugh! This could not continue!

"Why have you been staring at me so much?!"

Trucy immediately shoved the magazine aside, leaning back with surprise to see him finally call her out. Really, she expected this to happen a long time ago!

Although now that he was whirling around and sending her a less than amused expression, she tried to quickly assemble a strategy. . .she wasn't sure how to say this. . .

"Do I like strange or something. . .?" Apollo promptly leaned back up, cringing. "No, don't give any answer to that. I just want to know if there's another reason for your staring."

Trucy's fingers took their turns meeting the other side a little uneasily, and she slowly rose to her feet. "Well, I don't mean to stare so much. . .I can't help noticing all of that _**glitter **_on your clothes."

"Oh, well that's-!" At first, he was okay with that. But then Apollo recalled something, his eyes snapped open with horror as he gazed down at the stubborn glitter that remained on his clothes. "Um, there's, Trucy I don't think it's necessary-"

"That outfit never had glitter on it before, and you keep standing in a position where the light's reflecting it." Trucy flashed an easy smile, hoping that she wasn't offending him by pointing this out. If he wanted to dress that way, it wasn't her business. "Did you buy a copy with glitter, apply it yourself, or. . .I mean, what _**is **_the story behind that?"

Apollo didn't respond straightaway, he seemed interestingly hesitant as to gaze down at his feet. But Trucy did not realize that he was reeling the actual story behind it. . .

_**. LAST NIGHT~ .**_

"**Klavier, what the hell?!" Apollo yelled out, stepping back from the bowl of chili that had fallen on the floor – purposely – and then he groaned as to see that most of it wound up all over his new shirt. . .why not. . .**

**Klavier forced a scandalized gasp, hands clasping and everything. "Oh, my hand slipped!" He promptly straightened himself up, eyes fluttering and smile stretching so far. "You should get undressed now, you'll have to get that stain out as soon as possible."**

**. . .**

**The plate of chocolate cake went – purposely – soaring through the air until meeting Apollo's t-shirt too perfectly for words. A cake with chocolate icing, not to mention stripes of blue and lime green icing just landed there and left quite the obvious stain against white.**

**As if embarrassed about it, Klavier shuddered and hid his face. "My hand, I just don't know what's wrong with it. . ."**

**Apollo stopped being shocked long enough to send him a suspicious look.**

"**So you should probably get undressed, I mean that isn't going to be a pleasing scent on your good t-shirt later. . ."**

**. . .**

"**KLAVIER!"**

**Klavier peeked around around the corner, a completely innocent and clueless look on the face as he took in the scene.**

**The – full of purpose – bucket that had been positioned above his bedroom door was now on the floor in a puddle of lukewarm water.**

**Apollo was not so lucky to escape unharmed by water, at least he did withdraw his head back so the bucket wouldn't fall on it. But he was standing there glaring in an unsettling manner, simply wringing wet from head to toe.**

**Klavier still had his innocent face on as he looked up at the ceiling with wonder. "Who would do something so immature?" He then let his eyes fall back on Apollo, an eager smile formulating now. "Now you'll have to take a warm shower so you don't catch a cold. I'll take your clothes for you."**

**. . .**

**It was time to turn the tables. Apollo adorned his usual suit for the courtroom, and then he exited the room to find Klavier standing there previous attempting to peek in through a keyhole. He had his arms behind him, greeting him with a smile. . .a smile so sugary sweet and forgiving.**

"**Klavier, I understand that a lot of unfortunate things have happened tonight." Apollo forced a chuckle that was so so purposely full of good nature. And then his eyes fluttered like he was actually content about this. "But you know what? It's okay, I decided that you couldn't have possibly planned all of that stuff."**

"**My hand just keeps slipping, and I have no idea where that bucket could have come from." Klavier smiled at him too, purposely moving closer and settling his hands on his shoulders. "Herr Forehead, I came here to have a romantic evening with you. So. . .let's forget about these unfortunate events and enjoy the evening."**

**Apollo was surprisingly quick to agree, he nodded and then moved in and was the one to initiate a kiss. The unplanned part to this, however, was his reflexes causing him to let his eyes close and feel a bit whisked away.**

**So he tried to do this fast. . .by purposely raising the hand that contained a big-* * * jar of glitter.**

**Guess what happened next. Just guess. We're all friends here, it's okay.**

**Okay, so the jar was tipping over to spill out, and Klavier's hand immediately retreated from his shoulder and freaking smacked the jar! So needless to say, its direction was led off course and they were both. . .yeah. . .more than a little glittery after this.**

**Seconds later, both retreated and were equally shocked to see the result.**

**But Apollo wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction, smiling suggestively he leaned over to him,mentioning, "I'm not the only one who should get undressed. I hear that glitter is kind of a * * * * * to clean up."**

_**. FADE OUT~ .**_

Apollo finally raised his head, and he was. . .smiling and laughing. "It would have made sense if you were there."

Trucy just sent him a curious look. Her theory was that Klavier had been getting a little frisky when they were in private.

Then again, that is a bold theory. Perhaps she should just lure the story out of him with sneaky tricks.

Neither Apollo or Trucy were aware that, on the other side of town, Ema was smiling and sincerely congratulating Klavier upon seeing him for the first time.

Because she always knew that the day would come when he accomplished a vampire transformation.

_**H – Honesty**_

In every relationship, there comes a time when honesty is the best choice. Typically, one would lie to the partner to either keep them happy or so they wouldn't wind up alone.

If they ask about the way the shirt looks on them, say it's sexy when it makes them look like a square.

If they ask how that touch felt, say that you were only crying because you remembered a tear-jerking movie on TV last night.

If they mention they don't like the president, say that you would personally write protest signs and help start a riot outside DC.

But telling these white lies would only pave the way for your measuring for the right _**coffin size**_.

There were a lot of things that Klavier did which could be considered obnoxious, and Apollo was rather fed up with being quiet about it. Note that he did realize he had flaws too, but Klavier never showed visible irritation with his lack of perfection.

So one day, Apollo decided to admit what drove him crazy in the less than good way. He spent several minutes writing down his falls on, get this, paper and then attaching the note to the shower door in the morning. He decided that there would be no way for him to miss this.

So, Klavier found himself staring at the note in his hand whilst a smile just continued growing and growing across his face.

_**Can you stop being so obnoxious sometimes?! Look, just look at this list below! Why do you have to do all of these things?!**_

_**1: You cut me off when I speak, in public, by kissing me like we're in a movie (not that it's bad, but it is really embarrassing).**_

_**2: You visit my house unexpectedly, crank up the volume on my television, raid my refrigerator, and fall out on my bed! Is my home just your hotel?**_

_**3: What is up with setting up speakers and an electric guitar at THREE IN THE MORNING? Do you know how many times I've woken up with my heart feeling like it could explode?!**_

_**4: You troll me when I attempt to argue. . .I mean. . .what kind of couple has a one-sided argument and a one-sided trollfest?!**_

_**5: You call Mr. Wright and say things like "Herr Forehead wanted to call you and mention that he just had sex – and it felt great." What does that mean, I don't even. . .**_

_**6: WHO SPENDS TWO HOURS IN THE BATHROOM IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR? All you're doing is a bunch of bull that could wait until you go back to your own house! Do you even realize that most humans can't wait that long when they wake up in the morning and the toilet's off limits because the DOOR IS LOCKED?**_

_**7: I don't know why you insist on talking to me like we're teenage idiots in public. You use so much embarrassing "I love you, my widdle angel" crap. Do you know how many awkward stares we get? And when people aren't staring awkwardly, they are GRINNING as they watch. Then again, that's what your aiming for. . .probably. . .**_

And the list unexpectedly cut off there. Klavier couldn't the beam that was lighting up the room more than that open window, and so he folded the note carefully and then set aside for the time being. . .

A little while later, Apollo woke up to find a small piece of tape stuck to his forehead with a paper hanging from that. Okay, that was different. When he managed to peel it off, briefly screeching with pain and taking a little of an eyebrow with it, he looked over one side and realized it was the same note that he gave Klavier.

Then he turned it to the other side. . .where Klavier wrote this reply:

_**Can you stop being so endearing? My heart can only take so much, but you're always pushing the limits with the things you do. And I can't help it if I'm 'obnoxious', I guess I'm not so perfect. ^ / / / ^ Hey, speaking of honesty, do you know what you do that I love the most. . .?**_

_**1: You try to be so composed when we're in public. It's both amusing and endearing, and you wind up being tempting in the end. . .I just love that little gasp when I capture your lips.**_

_**2: My house sucks compared to your apartment. I want to live somewhere practical and modest, not a big and empty residence. It doesn't feel like home. A home should be someplace where you can feel the love that's in the same presence and have a certain someone who secretly enjoys you spending more time there. I love how you make me feel like I'm in a real home.**_

_**3: I cannot apologize for music, but I can admit to thinking you will wake up and be converted to appreciating on the same level I can. If that were the case, I can think of some nice up close and personal guitar lessons heading your way. . .if you know what I mean. But aside from that, I also just like to see you barge in looking like a wreck after sleeping well; it's hot.**_

_**4: They're only arguments in your mind, Herr Forehead. I 'troll' you because your pouting scowl is just so fun to see after you think you've gotten me to 'argue' back.**_

_**5: Calling Herr Wright? You haven't caught on yet? I just PRETEND to call him so that I can hear you freak out and get all embarrassed about it. By the way, that's yet another endearing thing. X 3**_

_**6: The kind of person who spends so long in the bathroom is the kind of person who tries so hard to look presentable for the guy he likes so much. Seeing you look at me with bedroom eyes, I know I must have done something right. . .oh, don't even get me started on what kind of effect those eyes have on the knees.**_

_**7: That is exactly what I'm aiming for, and I'm sure you love it anyway~ Now, by the time you've read this, I will be at work. Just call me, I'll jump at the opportunity to come over again should you want that.**_

Apollo finished reading the reply, and he sighed and left the bed. He knew what he was going to do now.

He was going to think of another list of complaints – Klavier's soft words in return were rather tempting to see again. If he did this often, maybe he could even hear them too.

_**I – Indiscretion**_

He didn't know how it happened. . .but he was on a trip. With Klavier and Phoenix.

It wasn't every day when Apollo went on a trip with Klavier and Phoenix. They weren't even doing this for practical reasons, they were just spending some time in another town over the weekend between cases. The reason for this was because the girls wanted this get together like in the movies. . .but it would be better because they were going to probably spend their time mocking the guys and having fun painting LA red.

Soooo, the three of them. . .in another town close to the beach. Yeah, Apollo thought this was extremely awkward beyond what the dictionary could spawn when it came to words. By the time they arrived, it was late at night and so they checked into a hotel. It was actually a very good hotel, with a proud four stars.

Klavier and Apollo checked in first, because Phoenix was forced to have carry their luggage and other crap into the hotel for them because they decided they were going to use this time away to their own advantages. Apollo wasn't entirely into it, but Klavier quickly beat him to the desk and explained that he needed a room for two. With one bed.

The man standing at the desk sent them a knowing grin. Because hey, what else would two young and obviously easily-aroused guys do with a hotel room that contained one bed?

So they gathered their luggage and left for their room. It was a nice place as a matter of fact, but honestly they both knew where this was going and didn't have time to contemplate the appearance of the room. There was something about the fact that they could take it easy and not have anything else on the mind, that was the best thing about this trip.

At first, they tried to keep it cool and not let their thoughts be known. Klavier began to hum innocently and take purpose freaking slow steps to the bed dragging luggage along with him. Apollo tried not to look into his eyes as he slipped off his shoes and found a comfortable position on the bed.

More filler antics, Klavier dropping the luggage and then stepping over that to keep eyes straight on Apollo whilst walking over to the little refrigerator. Maybe he could give the impression that he was trying to check, just in case the reason this place got four stars was because of rotten food.

Apollo performed filler antics too, trying not to meet the eyes set on him as he faked being casual in reaching for the remote control and. . .not even turning it on in the first place.

But the suspense was too thick, and the silence wouldn't have been beaten by a volcano just outside of the room, and the lighting was kind of dim from only lamps being on instead of the overheard light.

It really wasn't long before they gave in. Apollo couldn't take it, he immediately sat up and asked him if he would just take advantage of the situation and make out with him already. That. . .that was meant to be in the head however, and he couldn't believe he just said that. Luckily, Klavier let a grin break out across his face because he did have the same thing on the mind. . .he felt like a teenager about it, but oh well!

. . .

Phoenix hummed as he placed his suitcase on the hotel room's bed and then began to click it open and prepare to drag out that laptop of his-

"Hey! I thought we were only going to make out!"

He promptly froze, leaning back up and looking around with confusion. Phoenix swore that it was Apollo who just said that. . .

_**Eager chuckle is eager**_. "But you make a lot of interesting sounds, Herr Forehead. Forgive the lack of a warning, but I **_enjoy _**hearing them. . ."

Uh, was that Klavier? And should he be concerned of what he was talking about?

Presumably, whatever caused those sounds was doing its thing again. Phoenix strolled to the other side of the room, finding that he could hear the next room rather well from a spot next to the arch leading to the bathroom. He heard a lot of squeaking from a bed, vicious rustling of blankets, and so many eager chuckles that what does it- it doesn't even. . .

"Well! You're rather sensitive there, aren't you. . ." If he could only see his face, if only. Phoenix briefly imagined that Klavier would have been smiling like he played the lottery and this was the jackpot raining into his hands. "It's an unusual place. I've yet to see anyone get so excited by their _**toes **_being fondled."

"Don't be so satisfied, Klavier! I bet I could find _**your **_'place' in seconds!" _**Epically smug tone was used epically**_.

"(I. . .have nothing to say about that.)" Phoenix quietly took a breath, blank face thankfully not leaving his features as he listened in on their, um, indiscretion. "(My bet's going on his lower back. I'll pay for your room bill if it's his lower back, Apollo.)"

More rustling with the covers, smug comments, aaaaand so: "AAAH!"

"I win: it's at the line between your back and hips~"

Phoenix couldn't help enthusiastically shoving a fist in the air like he just accomplished the impossible.

But then he suddenly hung his head, groaning about the fact he now had two bills. . .

Although~ Heh heh, maybe he could NOT perform the pay up and explain to Apollo that he did THINK of it at least and the THOUGHT will count.

. . .

"Hey Apollo! Did you know that we're neighbors and I can hear everything?!" _**It had to be done**_. Phoenix knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if they started taking their touching a little too far.

As if they had just gotten burned, the two instantly freaked out and withdrew from their interesting position and antics.

You would not believe how awkward that the rest of this trip was. Because Phoenix teased the hell out of them for the remainder of the time.

But that was okay, because Apollo invited Klavier to his home when they returned and he made some. . ._**discoveries**_.

_**J – Jealousy**_

Was Klavier avoiding him or something? It was beginning to seem that way, and Apollo wished he could find out why he didn't hang around as much as he used to.

He was dismissive first. Claiming his own suspicions to be crazy, Apollo went about his day no longer thinking of this topic.

But then Klavier stopped calling often – he would normally call just because, which meant he wanted to hear him speak to him and nothing else –, and Apollo would call back but nothing would be answered.

Then Klavier stopped planning out a strategy to be in a public place where he knew Apollo would be. It wasn't taking a genius to know that Klavier had no reason to be at a restaurant, book shop, washeteria, pharmacy, and even just lingering outside of the cinema chilling with a newspaper while he strolled by.

It finally reached the point where Apollo would go as far as to enter his office, and he would have timed a break too well. . .to the point where he was never in there when he opened the door.

This was beginning to get under Apollo's skin, he knew that it wasn't normal. How was he to discover why he was distant if he could never get in contact with him? If he asked people, they would just smile politely and mention that there was no way he could be out of the country because they _**just saw him minutes ago**_.

If he wanted to find out the reason, he had to remain calm and try to put what he did know in the proper order. Okay, so he was going to try and mull it over. . .let it all flash into the mind and give some pictures. . .

For one thing, he knew that Klavier was at his friendliest with him. But he has been this way for almost an entire year, and it has become extremely resembling. . .attraction? Because honestly, he would sometimes outright flirt and then casually mention that what he said was all coming from the heart. Damn it, the bracelet of his dared to imply he was honest.

Klavier also has been talking about this 'girl' when he did see him. The last time that they talked for some time was the day after encountering at the restaurant, where Klavier smiled dreamily as he talked and mentioned more detail about the girl. . .how she was so cute when she tried to be confident and then freaked out when a mere leaf fell on her shoulder. She was easily-fearful, traumatized by restaurants, and apparently likes the color brown a lot. But this was all Apollo knew about her.

And. . .this was all of the background. If he were to piece everything together in some of the missing spaces, well, it kind of looked to be that Klavier seemed to have his eyes on two people. A girl who's only true personality sounded like being scared of anything, and then him.

Don't say it. Don't even _**imply **_it could be jealously.

Apollo actually laughed aloud at the thought, wondering why he would have to be jealous of this. . .it's not like he cared of his personal life all that much. . .he didn't have a close relationship with him. . .and yeah, maybe this girl wasn't entirely one-dimensional and actually had personality that Klavier liked more than his!

After concluding that he must be interested in the no-name girl, Apollo carried on trying not to think about it. He still wasn't receiving a lot of contact with Klavier – his main source, whom was some guy that he worked close with, often was helpful by keeping him in touch with what he was doing lately. And apparently, this guy had accidentally approached his office while he was on the phone and he discovered that Klavier and the no-name girl were going to be 'out' as soon as he left for the day. . .apparently they were going to have dinner in the park or something.

Mmm hmm, dinner in a park. Even though it made sense because of this phobia of hers, it still seemed like it would turn into the kind of romantic 'outing' simply because the scenery was beautiful and silent in the area they were going to. . .and we all know what happens when two humans are alone in beautiful and silent scenery for a few hours. . .

So Apollo – not being jealous – decided to stalk. . .watch. . .view. . .look. . .screw it. He was _**tagging along without their knowledge and looking without their consent**_!

Later that same day, it was starting to get dark when he followed the couple into the park. They were doing so overlooking the illogical river, claiming seats at a table and then getting out some food. Apollo had a good spot behind two trees with a gap of space between them; the only minor issue was the squirrels in the tree making noise right in his ear and occasionally deciding to scurry around his feet.

After only a few minutes, Apollo wondered why this girl looked like she was only fourteen. Seriously, she was so. . .well. . .she was somewhat short for a girl, and her features were young. Not to mention the lack of curve anywhere on her body. But she was generically cute, perhaps it was just her mannerisms and tendency to try to be polite and proper. With her very curly and frizzed hair, bright and colorful eyes, and plain and figure-concealing clothes, she was. . .bland. But cute. Just being bland was her downfall.

He was too far away to hear any conversation, but he could still make out their carefree laughter like they heard a hilarious joke or something. Or someone told a joke. We don't know. They seemed to interact well, almost everything was received positively and with a cheery smile thrown into the mix. Apollo didn't know what this could be, it was like he _**felt **_the dead serious and unamused expression on his face – it was just that heavy.

Didn't mean he was jealous. No, of course not.

For another few minutes, they ate. And bland girl over there was acting cute and timid, leaving Klavier to be visibly fond of it and even more so when he had to lean over and get that sauce she kept leaving on her cheek. Apollo's fingers curled into the tree and loudly raked down.

Jealously leads people to blow their cover and charge into the scene making an idiot of themselves. He had not performed such a thing; therefore he was _**not **_jealous.

Near the end of their meal, they continued with more conversation that he couldn't hear – stupid distance and squirrels –, and something interesting must have been stated. Bland girl arose from her seat and seemed quick to get out of there – hooray! –. But then Klavier hurriedly arose too and then he briefly followed after, saying something he couldn't hear. This caused bland girl to rotate around and give him an uneasy smile.

Then. . .he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. WHY?

Well, Apollo didn't linger around to find out why. It would have been logical, but splinters were already in three fingers and he felt the need to go bash his head on the wall of his apartment.

It's not jealously. . .there's no reason for that. . .it's not a big deal. . .just keep calm. . .

Whatever the case, two could play the game of distance. . .

_**K – Kiss**_

A kiss can mean anything. Maybe Klavier was just trying to help her breathe again, maybe she wanted to know what it felt like and he was just helping, maybe it was meant to be a platonic one on the cheek but he just miscalculated, maybe he tripped, maybe it was an act of this girl's religion.

And there was a lot of other theories that he was trying to come up with; one may assume that he was doing this obsessively trying to decode this random move.

Apollo didn't think about it often, but he did get lost within the conspiracy when he did. Anyone would either mock or not care about this. He knew he was blowing it out of proportion, thank you very much.

Just thinking about it made him feel. . .really. . .okay, why the hell was he angry?! He didn't HAVE a reason to be angry – neither of them did ANYTHING on purpose. They, they wouldn't have done that on purpose if they knew they had a stalker.

Now and then, he even felt gloomy about it. And. . .and. . .tears! Just make it stop – the point has been received! AGAIN, why would he have to be in tears over something this stupid?! He was ridiculous – not them!

Klavier slowly began to get back in touch with him, and now Apollo was reversing the roles and having severely unpleasant emotions about the idea of either seeing or hearing him. _**Ring ring**_, no one cares – and the phone promptly gets slammed on to the nearest table.

Apollo had some special sources – well, it was Phoenix so make of that what you will – and he knew that Klavier was beyond confused over why he was being ignored. And he didn't like it at all, he was feeling as if verbally rejected. . .even though nothing has been said.

In between all of this there was Phoenix, the carrier of news between them, watching it all. To be blunt, he kind of wanted to sooth the drama. But he didn't know how – he wasn't much of an expert with relationships. . .so he contacted someone with equal lack of experience OF COURSE.

He recalled that Miles had been at the restaurant too, they had seen bits and pieces of Apollo and Klavier's exchange and it didn't take a once-in-a-lifetime genius to know that Apollo seemed down after he returned to the table.

So his plan was this: just shove the two into the same room, lock them in, and something will happen.

It isn't clear whether the results could be good or bad; SOMETHING would happen.

Knowing these two, Phoenix smiled slyly in the background and reached for the keys to the office.

_**L – Laboursome**_

"Mr. Wright, what are you-HEY! What exactly are you trying to feel of?!"

"Uh, sorry! Look, I've my reasons for doing this. . .so I'll be outside if either of you need me."

"Why are you locking me and Herr Forehead in your office? I'm sure this can be considered-"

_**SLAM! **_The door left its noise, and soon they were all alone in the office.

Well, um, this was awkward. They didn't know the aforementioned reasons for doing this, but they were well aware that whatever he was panning would not benefit the sanity. Phoenix was probably outside of the office at this second, straining an ear and trying to listen for any signs of problem-solving.

It's been done many a time in the movies. You have a pair of love interests who encounter a bump in the road of hooking up – so the meddling friends will do anything in their power to bring two halves of a heart into one. . .as cheesy as that sounds. Believe you me, it sounds MUCH WORSE aloud.

Was there a problem to be resolved? Could this be the reason for shoving them together after five weeks of no connection whatsoever?"

Klavier looked up at his companion in the awkward silence – even though he didn't receive a glance in return – and yes, maybe something was wrong. . .he theorized what it could be. And it didn't take a lot of deep thinking to know what it was.

At the moment, Apollo obviously detested the idea of speaking to him. He remained silent, pacing the room and trying to keep his eyes on little things that didn't matter – though he tended to fail. It didn't take a lot of imagination and squinting to see the thick aura of depression swallowing him whole.

But. . .heh, come on, he so _**wanted **_to talk underneath this masquerade of his! Look a little deeper and take note of the caged desire to set things right, but not knowing how the hell to proceed. Luckily, Klavier was going to help him – he was prepared to help him open up no matter what kind of theoretical weapon he had to wield.

So, Klavier arose from the seat and cleared his throat to capture attention. "You're so stoic today, Herr Forehead. I suppose you have more baggage on the shoulders?" He put on a harmless smile, eyes flickering as he tried to seem adorable to ease the tension. "Oh, it's probably a minor issue. Was it paying your water bill? Tripping on the side of the pavement? Whatever is wrong with you, I can ease some of your-"

"_**DON'T BOTHER**_."

. . .Ouch. Really, Klavier's eyes promptly snapped open and he actually cringed.

"You don't have to try anything – I'm only angry at my * * * * * * * self!"

"Now, now," Phoenix's voice suddenly piped from behind the door with a scolding tone, "Apollo, you don't have to use such language here."

". . .I'm surprised Mr. Wright even tracked you down – don't you have someone to spend lots of time with?! It doesn't even make sense for you to try to talk to me!"

Klavier had been trying to plug his ears, nearly stumbling from the sheer torture he was putting him under – but that was probably his _**intention **_judging by how angry he seemed.

Without awareness, Apollo actually confessed quite the amount with those words. Klavier could still hear them despite the palms shoved to his ringing ears, and his theory was seriously becoming less and less of a theory and more of a hardcore fact.

But, he had to lure out more to fill in the center puzzle pieces. Klavier smiled yet again, strolling over to Apollo's back and then placing palms against the shoulder blades. "There's so much hostility in your words, perhaps you need a soothing contact?"

One soothing contact coming up! Klavier didn't fail to deliver one of those, palms slowly and seductively traveling around his shoulder blades. And he did this for several seconds, managing to get away with it without any injuries or going deaf. But underneath him, oh yes, any tension built up in that location was felt withering away and returning to normal.

Could it have been working? He didn't really know, he couldn't see the expression on Apollo's face.

It was actually a good thing that he couldn't see it; Apollo hated himself for letting such a stupid and dreamy smile flash over his lips. . .and he knew it because it was so big that he _**felt **_it show up.

. . .Though, this attempt to sooth the rage was not honest. At least, Apollo believed this to the end. And he promptly literally smacked himself out of the daze, whirling around and sending Klavier a bitter stare.

"If you're really committing yourself to someone, I don't want you to cheat." Because cheaters. Can. Screw. Themselves. Apollo was too close, really invading the personal space and sending those eyes into not only another pair – maybe even the soul! "Why do you have to be damn _**fascinated **_with me, and yet be able to kiss some what's-her-face?"

The puzzle was finally complete: it looked lovely. Klavier promptly chuckled, just a little for a moment as to realize the whole thing.

"Is there something funny about this?" Apollo said this dead seriously, tone utterly flat and now an annoyed look on the face. He didn't understand how cheating could be considered amusing.

Klavier replied with chuckles increasing in volume, he backed away and tried to contain them with a palm to the lips. . .though nothing seemed to help. He couldn't help it if the complete obliviousness to reality was a little humorous coming from him.

"What's so funny?!" Apollo finally shouted, stepping back awkwardly and then shoving a fist into his own palm. "I don't understand how anything I just said could have been. . .I mean. . .WHY?"

"You're ignoring me because you think I'm with another, right?"

. . .Well, yeah.

Still, Apollo wasn't prepared to answer and he kind of backed off. Literally, with stepping away and lowering his eyes.

"It's amusing – because I'm just as single as I was last year!" Klavier sighed, head leaning back as his eyes began to roll. "If only you _**stayed**_ around behind that tree of yours."

. . .What.

"OH SNAP." Phoenix piped up from behind the door, vaguely mystified he asked, "This isn't going lead to a dramatic confession, is it?"

Suddenly, Apollo had a very bad feeling. A warmth began to flare in his cheeks, and he made one or two nervous gestures. "You know I was stalking you two, right?"

"Well, it was completely obvious as you weren't entirely hidden." Klavier reeled the moment he caught him joining the moment, he briefly held back another laugh coming on, not wanting him to feel too lame about it. "About Jane, well, she's just a girl I met after she returned an item for me. And then I discovered she was so sugary sweet and polite – I wanted to know if it was possible for anyone on earth to be that way." He leaned closer, an odd glint in the teeth as he smiled. Or maybe it was just the lighting. "It turns out. . .she's seriously incapable of losing her composure. Even after I kissed her, all she did was thank me – before she claimed to have a girlfriend."

"She's a lesbian?"

"Yes, I doubt she would ever have interest in me because of the clashing preference."

"That's unexpected!"

"Mr. Wright, will you stop commenting?!"

The awkwardness didn't seem to faze Klavier however, he enjoyed it and this was shown when he leaned even closer to Apollo and pinned that gaze of his. "I'm sorry if it seemed I was flirting, but it was all a little harmless experiment. And while her everlasting kindness was kind of attractive, I think there's someone else I've my eyes on."

So he was still out of luck. Apollo didn't want to seem disappointed nevertheless, and so he used backup strength to place a smile on the face as he finally raised his head. "I can forgive that. Anyway, hopefully things will work out between you and this 'someone else'. . ." He began to pause, arms tensing when a hand extended over to one of them and offered three flirty brushes. "Klavier, what are-"

"Are you oblivious to the fact _**you're **_this 'someone else'?" Klavier didn't care if he didn't give much time to be left in a shock, he suddenly seemed exhausted as he stared at him and left a hand on his arm. "No matter what I do or say, it seems you _**never **_see my intentions. I'm not looking to experiment with you – I would seriously stay at your side for a long time. . .that's why I have been distant."

Oh, well, that could explain things well. Apollo briefly remained shocked, he couldn't think of anything decent to reply with. . .though it was more of the case of what. This was happening suddenly, he never had the opportunity to assemble his own confession! Damn it, he needed more time!"

"Hey Klavier, did you know that Apollo feels the same way about you?!"

"_**MR. WRIGHT**_!"

It wasn't seen coming, but this event did end very well. Apollo remembered it as something positive: if it wasn't for this, he probably wouldn't have been able to hear the actual situation. Not to mention he wouldn't have been pretty much literally swept off his feet by Klavier being so happy of Phoenix's 'helpful' confession that he held him and pressed a joyful kiss to his lips.

He didn't say it aloud during that time, but Apollo felt he and cloud nine had been partying together for several hours after that. . .oh yeah, now they were quite familiar with each other.

Who says that misunderstandings always lead to bad things?

_**M – Magnetism**_

"I understand the part about you multitasking, but how you could turn my clothes pink and just pass it off as normal?!"

"That's so unhealthy! I don't want you to die at twenty-six, so can you please. . .can you eat less of that garbage?!"

"Why did you leave the phone ringing?! Now I WON'T know if I won that contest, I NEEDED that prize money just to pay for the damn necklace I was going to buy for your freaking birthday!"

"Klavier, there's a right AND wrong way to wake me up in the morning. Licking my face like a dog – that's _**uncalled for**_! . . .By the way, sorry about the slap to your temples."

"IF YOU SHOW THEM THAT PICTURE YOU TOOK, I'LL FREAKING YANK THAT SPARKLY HAIR OFF YOUR HEAD! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! . . .Mr. Wright. . .! There's so much context behind that – please stop encouraging him with your laughter!"

"No, I will not admit it! There's nothing to admit – I DID NOT cry over the Pokemon movie!"

"Why do I put up with your antics?! I know you're doing crazy things to my senses, but sometimes I honestly search myself to find out what's keeping me coming back to you!"

Ah, beautiful. Senseless yelling from chords that were made to be abused to heck and back.

Being in a relationship with Apollo, Klavier knew it would be loud from the start. But he didn't mind, and it meant that he could sooth the beast whenever his temper was lost. To be honest, it was clear that a lot of Apollo's 'anger' was only forced. There was not many times he was honest to God enraged.

At least, not with him. Klavier pushed buttons when he could, but he didn't strike anything too close to the heart. . .if you know what we mean. Not literally, figuratively just so one's aware.

Apollo could shout hysterically, he could send him sharpened daggers in the form of eyes, he could shove him to the floor when he playfully mocked his angry face looking so childish. But it didn't matter how often he did this, Klavier knew he would just get over it easily and someone would come right back into harmony as if nothing happened.

Apollo asked what was keeping them bound together. But Klavier didn't reply, he didn't want to sound like a hopeless romantic or anything. . .so he quietly whispered the answer aloud when he rushed out of the room.

. . .It was obviously the work of a magnetism between them. Don't believe it? How else was it possible for Apollo to simmer down about his fail scowl being childish within one minute?

They were like magnets, just hopeless against the attraction that sucked them back into one spot. If it had to be hopeless, this hopeless was quite Heavenly!

". . .What were you just murmuring about us 'being magnetic' with each other?"

Klavier promptly tensed, a little afraid to gaze behind him at a curiously-gawking Apollo behind the couch. He just realized that he was in fact murmuring about his magnetic theory.

Well. . .jeez. Now he'll have to explain it!

But, Klavier's eyes flickered and he leaned back against Apollo's draped arms comfortably. This was something that, despite the negative reception heading its way, this would not suck at all.

_**N – Narration**_

The tie was so freaking tight! He swore he must have torn between properly positioning it and then undoing the knot about thirty times in only a few minutes. . .and. . .oh crap! Now the skin on his neckline was all sticky with perspiration. . .oh no, this is going to fail!

He should go home! Obviously, he just wasn't a sight for the eyes! But, but his flaring eyes peered up at the table across the room. . .he knew he had to do this. . .for. . .for Klavier.

If he could keep himself from passing out! This was too much in one year, he couldn't believe that Klavier labeled this lunch meeting as a freaking date of all things! Why did he torture him? Why was he sadistic? Why does he feel like he should go home and sleep off his pain?

Phoenix gazed at the nervous wreck next to him. He smiled encouragingly and sent a not-meant-to-be-painful smack to his shoulders. "You look _**slightly **_troubled. Calm down, it's going to be a simple thirty minute lunch that probably won't even have conversation!"

"It's, it's not that simple." The nervous wreck – Apollo – replied as he rather harshly craned his neck and sent him a horrified look. "We're, public, and. . .and eyes. . .how will I eat?!"

"I don't know about those other things, but I'm sure you pick food with the offered tools in the napkin and then insert them in your mouth-"

"Oh, I can't do it! Go over there and tell him I caught a virus and can't make it!"

"Apollo, you made it so far! Come on, he's probably expecting your lovely company by now."

"This is, it's not easy. . .do you know how long it's been since I had a date?"

"Uhhhhh. . ."

"Well, it's been a hell of a long time! And, um, I've never had a 'date' with a guy."

"It's like having a date with a girl. . .but there's no bust to stare at while eating."

"Mr. Wright, you have a lot of experience with dating of course."

"Weeeeell, I seriously won't brag about my history. I swear, there's nothing to brag about."

"See 'ya!"

"Hold it, Speed! You have to steer your car back to Klavier before he thinks you stood him up."

And with that, Apollo was being shoved rather awkwardly across the restaurant to seal his fate.

But did this event turn out okay? Well, it was awkward as awkward gets – repeat of the word necessary.

Apollo did manage to tap into a little more of his confidence when he arrived at the table, he was thankfully able to make his overwhelming nervousness make his quirky volume in voice and frenzied movements be out of confidence more than anything. Because Klavier actually leaned a little closer, smiling dreamily and flat out admitting he thought that his bizarre confidence today was admirable.

_**How the hell**_ was he displaying confidence? Apollo did not, nor did he believe he would ever know. But as long as his nervousness wasn't detected, he managed to survive this 'date' and even scored a surprise contact of lips to the forehead when all was finished.

The minor problem to the situation was Phoenix's presence – he chose to eat at the table behind them just so he could provide his narration and 'ease the awkwardness'. Meaning he made 'ooh' sounds when Apollo said something about the layout to make conversation, cleared his throat when something that sounded like a double entendre was stated, and not to mention the way he helped with narrating 'what Apollo really meant' when he said something – examples below. . .and your mileage will vary on their effects:

"I think this atmosphere is nice." Phoenix's translation: "You MAKE this atmosphere, you know. It would look like crap without your sexiness!"

"Your salad looks good, but don't you want some dressing with it?" Phoenix's translation: "Do you want me with or without dressing? Oh wait, I said that out loud. . .how's the salad?!"

"Y-you're kind of close. . .um, is there something on my face?" Phoenix's translation: "You're close, but I love it when I get to see your eyes like that! Oh yeah, give me some more and maybe I'll have to grab your face and just seize your lips!"

"Mr. Wright should really shut up behind us, otherwise I'm going to take some of this tea and pour down the back of his shirt." Phoenix's translation: "Wow, I can't believe how helpful Mr. Wright is! And even if I poured tea down his shirt, I won't be able to disguise my overwhelming admiration for him."

But yeah, despite the many odd moments of the lunch date, Apollo wouldn't complain about it. He left for work, but did so humming and then mentioning to Phoenix about how he was suddenly motivated to clean the whole building and personally stand outside with Trucy as part of a magic act to advertise their services.

. . .It's too bad that he was taken seriously with that last part. But, er, don't ask.

_**O – Orientation**_

Do you know what it's like when a great opportunity comes along in life? Something that you can't simply ignore, it could mean really great things?

Then, there's side effects of such a thing. Pros and cons start weighing the mind, driving one to wonder if it's for the better or worst.

It was an orientation he would have to be adjusted to. But Klavier wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it, though it felt very important.

What were the pros of staying here in the United States? He has traveled so many times to other countries, it probably didn't matter to anyone he knew around here. Every time he talked to a friend about it, they mentioned it sounded okay to go back to prosecuting in Germany. After all, he has done his part here so many times and maybe being back home would be good for the mind.

The only problem was that he was starting to feel an attachment for this country, but not as whole. He found it easy to live here, it was easy to blend in and have people who openly mentioned his presence was enjoyable. The one attachment was only one person: Apollo Justice.

Klavier wanted to get through this without being sentimental. What was the big deal about leaving him behind? Wouldn't he still be able to send e-mails and phone calls and it would be just the same as seeing him face to face?

The position would be good, he could pack his bags in mere moments, he would be at thousand-something numbers in the sky heading to his destination by now. But one person was keeping him here like a heavy chain.

Apollo didn't even know he was holding him back, because he never mentioned this offer in conversation with him. Although, lately, it seems as though talking to him about more personal stuff on the mind was as easy as writing it down and then burning the words for no one else to discover.

After a few weeks of remaining in the country that has become like a second home for such a small period of time, the people he talked to were becoming rather confused by his lack of decisions. . .why wouldn't he just leave if it was important in his opinion.

It's not like he didn't _**know **_what was acting as the chain to hold him back. For a little while now, he theorized it was something that he couldn't control. It wasn't Apollo's fault, it was, well, human nature. Yeah, when you spend so much time with another. . .

Well, when two lonely people are shoved together in a dark room. . .things happen.

When a lonely person sees someone who offers to give in to friendliness. . .

Eventually, emotions take over. And when they do, GOOD LUCK COMBATING THAT. Here: you may need this baseball bat for your protection.

This offer on the table troubled Klavier for about four more weeks, before he finally decided what was best: he could leave it up to Apollo.

If Apollo responded positively to him explaining that attraction to him was keeping him here, then he would stay. If he responded negatively or didn't care at all, he would leave.

So. . .with that, Klavier was off on his quest to find out whether he should stay or leave. But he felt bad about doing so, especially when he seemed to have arrived at a bad time.

Yeah, see, he knocked on Apollo's door at three-thirty in the morning. He couldn't sleep, so it seemed logical to get it off his shoulders now.

After several moments of thuds, smacks, curses and the like, the click of the lock alerted him to Apollo now answering his moment of distress. The door flew open, it revealed Apollo standing there slouching and trying to readjust to some of the light flashing into the room.

Klavier promptly spilled his worries, in a two minute rant. But during the entire thing, Apollo rested a head against the arch as his bloodshot eyes flickered quite rapidly between each second. Did he even know he got out of bed? Judging by the vacant face. . .

". . .Herr Forehead, don't fall asleep!" Klavier groaned, extending his hands and shaking his shoulders a little. Apollo briefly stumbled, babbling a question and reaching out to clutch the doorknob for support. "Certainly you're conscious enough to answer. . .so do you think it's best if I leave or stay?"

Apollo gazed at him with lack of expression, briefly yawning and then rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. "Unless you're here to give me some kind of sleeping drug, doesn't matter to me."

'Does not matter', 'does not matter', 'does not matter', that was on repeat in Klavier's head. He couldn't think of anything else to say now, becoming extremely fearful of the thought that he was speaking from the mind. Even though he felt he shouldn't take it like Word of God, he was depressed enough as it was in that moment.

So he guided Apollo to his couch, let him crash there to which he promptly curled up and was snoozing instantly, locked the door behind him, and was out of the door feeling down instead of just distressed.

He could always try again. . .but not now. A little alone time was in order; which means not rejecting every human being he came across, just Apollo.

_**P – Permission**_

"Wow, you're rested today! What's your secret?"

"No secret here, Athena. Actually, I slept really good last night after this bizarre dream I had."

"You always mention having bizarre dreams – it's probably no different than the usual, huh?"

"Well, this one involved Klavier at my door. . .and he was distressed and asking me if I cared enough about him to not give permission to leave the country."

". . ."

"Why are you looking grim so suddenly?"

"Um, Apollo, it doesn't. . .ugh. Maybe I shouldn't explain it while you're so content and refreshed-"

"What are you talking about?! What's with the grim faces?!"

"Yeah, see, that wasn't a dream. He's talked with me, Mr. Wright, and Trucy about this fear about leaving you here in the US while he goes to Germany."

"None of you thought it was appropriate to _**tell me**_?"

"Well, what did you expect? Come on, give us a break, we didn't want to interfere _**again**_. Klavier mentioned wanting your opinion the most – and he dropped by the agency only an hour before you to reveal your answer."

". . .What was my answer?"

"'Don't want your face if you got no drugs'." _**Smack to the bookshelf for substitution of the door slam.**_

"Okay, that's just an exaggeration! Come on, I was so drained and hadn't fallen asleep since-"

"Apollo, you don't have to explain the context to me. The point is, you're going to have to run fast if you want to get to him and tell your true thoughts – you may not see him for a while afterward."

That was the exchange that sent Apollo across town as fast he could manage. He almost hated himself; he would have seriously stopped to bang his head against a wall if he had the time. But like his coworker said, he needed to hurry because Klavier could be packing his bags for all he knew at this moment. If he wasn't planning his moving in advance.

What was he going to tell him? The obvious: he didn't mean to make it sound as though he didn't want him in his life. It was quite the opposite, because, you know, he was important.

The importance of him was not something to be forgotten about within a day, no, he was already a face that he never grew bored of seeing and his lips betrayed his mood and sent a cheery smile on the face when he brought a whimsical touch to the mood.

But he didn't think of him as a friend. No, he wasn't someone that he wanted to always have around so he could swap heartfelt comments and maybe play some catch.

He didn't think of him as a brother. No, he wasn't someone who he had such a closeness with that they may as well have similar genes and bloodlines.

But what was he in his eyes? Something. . .very different to those titles. Anyone could be a friend, anyone could be a sibling, but there's another type of companion who stands out as a type of equal one may say. And Apollo knew what this was. . .he was scared to death of trying to comprehend it.

He would get ridicule. Whether it was playful or brutal, he would get ridicule and had no reason to doubt it.

As everyone has their own mind and free will, society make think it's strange of him to try and change Klavier's mind. After all, why couldn't the guy make his own decision and stick to it if he believed it was the better choice?

But he'd try damn hard nevertheless, this was an important move to make. Apollo didn't know why he wanted to leave, he didn't know for how long, hell he couldn't stop wondering if they'd ever see each other beyond some phone calls and e-mails. Even if he was being dramatic about this, he did not care.

Finally, Apollo reached his home. He hoped he would be here, perhaps either sleeping in after traveling the town freakishly early in the morning or planning out this trip of his.

Much too soon, Apollo's fears were swallowing him as he walked up to the door. He couldn't stop gawking at it, treating such a simple thing as the portal to the fiery depths where he was sure he'd wind up if he didn't make things right with anyone in this crazy town.

The thought of seeing Klavier face to face now made his heart leap with panic. He really didn't know what to say right now, and his stupid words and tongue would only screw around and not get the point across. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

So he sulked over to the step before the door, he claimed a seat on that and let his head roughly fall back against it. He considered just beating as was deserved, but he didn't give in to that at the moment. Apollo reached for his cellphone and frantic fingers moved across the buttons to send his desperate message.

_**What are the details? Why did you show up at my door asking for permission to stay? **_And send.

He promptly fell back against the door again and waited for a reply.

It felt like an eternity, but his phone clock told him that it was a reasonable time to type a long reply. He gazed down at the phone after its ringtone alerted him to Klavier's reply.

_**It's complicated. But. . .well, it's about an offer to pack my bags and prosecute in Germany for a little while. I don't know how long I would do it, maybe a few years? But I can't bring myself to do it even though my mind's all for it. . .so I wanted an opinion from the one thing keeping me here.**_

_**. . .I don't sound depressed, do I?**_

Apollo briefly cracked an amused smile by the end, but it faded fast as he hurriedly moved fingers across the buttons and then gazed over his reply to ensure it didn't sound so lame.

_**You're a total ray of sunshine – just like always.**_

_**Well, I can see why you'd be willing to go. You've spent a lot of time here Klavier, I don't see why you can't leave it behind for a few years. And what the hell is implied with the part about me? **_Send.

It was only a short period of time later when Klavier sent a panicked reply. Well, it was the way the message seemed hastily written.

_**Does this mean you want me to stay or leave? I won't do anything until I hear your honest opinion. Last night, you said I SHOULD leave. . .but was that the truth? You were sleepy, so. . .?**_

Apollo let his head connect with the door a few times as he tried to think of a reply. It took him a small amount of time, but he finally gathered the phone again and typed his reply.

_**I meant: "leave so I can sleep". If you want to leave the country, go for it. If you don't, then stay. You can make up your own mind; why would you even need my opinion? **_Send.

The message didn't come very promptly. It took about one minute, and during the whole time Apollo wondered if he said. . .or wrote. . .the wrong thing. Thankfully, the reply finally arrived.

_**I would say, but then it wouldn't feel very serious coming from a text. The reason for thinking so highly of your opinion is something I would have to mention face to face – but I'm not confident enough right now. Look, I wouldn't mind going back to Germany for a short period of time. . .but only on something like a vacation. I wouldn't live there because, well, I'd miss you.**_

He could have said that he would miss anyone. But, but he said he'd miss him. Apollo didn't know what to think of that, it was somewhat bizarre and not explained well.

Nevertheless, he gazed in the direction of a window and smiled whilst typing his message.

_**You know, I'd kind of miss you too. But it's not like we'd never see each other, and I'm sure you would find a Hollywood-style strategy to make up for all of the lost time as soon as you were back here. You have a good set up here in the US, the only question to this scenario would be, do you want to stay around a little longer to help reveal the criminals? **_Send.

Once more, he waited for a reply. But this time, it didn't take a very long time for it. And by the time Apollo read it over, that stupid smile on the face only increased.

_**Rushing into a decision isn't ideal, so maybe I should visit for a vacation. I have been somewhat stressed, and being stressed isn't my style. Thank you for listening to my rambling, I think I'll stay. ^ _ ^**_

_**. . .So, where are we going to celebrate? I hear there's a rather steamy romance at the cinema. . .**_

Apollo rolled his eyes, though that was easy enough, keeping the look of being annoyed on his face was very hard to accomplish. He immediately typed his message, still trying not to smile about it.

_**If you mean we're going to pay money to see a movie that we're not even going to be watching because you'll try to put the moves on me the whole time. . .that's just. . .! I can't even. . .!**_

_**. . .Why the hell not? Just don't scream if fingers randomly infiltrate the inside of your sleeve when you attempt to eat popcorn. ; )**_

From his bedroom, Klavier gazed at the new message on the phone screen for a long amount of time. The face was frozen in quite a stunned look, wondering if he had just issued a challenge.

. . .Challenge accepted, Justice. We see what you did there.

He finally tore his eyes off of the screen and back to the window he was standing by overlooking. From this distance, he could make out Apollo finally rising from the front step and then casually strolling away. . ._**casually**_, mind you. What the hell?!

Whatever the case, said stunned look immediately melted away to reveal a dreamy one for what felt like the first time in weeks. It felt kind of good to make a decision at long last, but he also found out that maybe Apollo was caught up in the same thing. Leaving him for a month or something wouldn't be hard, because he would certainly make up for that.

But first: he had tickets to buy. The gauntlet was picked up, but now it's time to carry out the rest.

_**Q – Quieter**_

Was Apollo ever, you know, quiet?

Entering a relationship with him, he kind of expected there would never be a 'low volume' button on him. But whether he was talking normally, or just shouting and trying to either be dramatic or gain lost confidence, it was no secret that he was loud enough to rival his own music.

And he didn't think that was possible. Especially when he got angry and took it out on a fast-paced song instead of people. To be fair – that _**worked like magic**_.

There were certain sounds that Klavier enjoyed hearing. Like those grunts when he was losing his temper in a less than mature way, and of course the echoing moans when he surprised him by turning a simple peck into a snogging session. It's not like he hated any noise from him at all, but sometimes Klavier was slightly. . .filled of it. Yeah, sometimes he needed a break.

So. . .Klavier began a conversation after a snogging session with calling him out. Best timing ever? There was a _**slight **_misunderstanding-

"I am not annoying! Loud, maybe. . .but not annoying!"

"I _**never said **_you were annoying. . .!"

"Get out."

"Why are you angry? You seemed blissful just a few moments ago."

"If you don't get out, I'll just yell even more and annoy you with it! I saw the way you rolled your eyes when you said it – I know you're annoyed because that is the _**exact **_way I do it when I become surrounded by freaks!"

"Herr Forehead. . .this is my house. I'm entitled to stay."

"You-you don't annoy me, look, I'm just trying to explain that you should be-"

"Your eyebrows keep shifting up when you say that!"

"So? Should I be scared?"

"Okay, if you're going to lie about it too. . .I'm out of here."

"Herr Forehead!"

"Forget it! You want quieter, that's okay, I know when I'm being overwhelming and I truly don't blame you for thinking I'm too much. . ."

"Please stay, you know I don't mean that as an insult. Herr Forehead, be sensible!"

And their exchange ended on that note. Klavier was left utterly baffled and his mind short-circuiting as to wonder _**what**_. _**Just**_. _**Happened**_.

But Apollo was Apollo, maybe he would get over it if he did leave and be alone. He seemed to really sort out his uncontrollable feelings when he didn't have him there to rub in the reality. Still, Klavier had long fell off cloud nine and spent the rest of that evening alone and somewhat troubled. He didn't know what was in store; yet he tried to be positive. Maybe it would blow over. . .

Aaaaand, not one blow was made that week. For the entire following week, Apollo kept his word to be quieter whenever around him. . .flat out not saying a word when he knew he was in his presence. What the hell?! That's how you solve a situation logically?!

Now Klavier was annoyed. It seemed like this was what he was going for on purpose. So, he decided that he wasn't going to sulk around, nope, this was a two-player affair! So, he went out into the world beaming and acting casual, even approaching his steaming boyfriend and trying whatever method of speech to get him to respond. Including. . .

"You're carrying too many books! May I help you?" Reply: silence.

"Here I am all alone in bed wearing nothing but socks. Oh dear, it's so cold. . .would you like to stop by and warm me up?" Reply: silence.

"Your eyes look so vivid today, can I stare into them for a few seconds?" Reply: silence.

"Herr Forehead look, I just happen to have some extra candy I bought-oh look! Isn't this your favorite?" Reply: silence. . .and a longing look directed at the chocolate bar.

"What if I stop by your home tonight? We could snuggle on the couch, calling up people we have aggravation toward and leave obvious prank calls on their phones. . .it would be fun~" Reply: silence.

"Herr Forehead! Your house is on fire – I can see the smoke all of the way from the pharmacy!" Reply: silence.

"I'm in bed again. . .taking off my clothes. Slowly." _**Rustle**_, _**Rustle**_. "Do you hear that? There go my pants down those legs you always feel up when you think I'm asleep. Don't you want to see them again? You know, like you have before and enjoy, right now, maybe I'll let you touch them?"

". . .Klavier? Why are you calling up my office like a dirty hotline?"

". . .Herr Wright?" _**Awkward click of the 'end call' button**_. And they never spoke of it again.

So yes, the week proved to be very stressful. Finally, it was Monday again and Klavier approached Apollo when he saw him in town.

Klavier did so looking pretty much like a wreck. No hope visible in the eyes, hollow face, appearance somewhat disheveled, it maybe Apollo briefly crack a smirk as to wonder what kind of chaos he had been through. Did he even realize that it was his fault?

It was in that moment when Klavier admitted his defeat, he couldn't handle him being so silent. He wanted things back normally, and asked if he could just say one thing.

Finally, Apollo stopped staring at him as if he lost his sanity. He did slide into arms that were spread out and reached up to brush underneath his eyes. "Have you been losing sleep? I've never seen those bags under your eyes."

"Herr Forehead?!"

"I'm sorry you haven't been sleeping well. Don't worry, you can come by my house tonight and I'll help you get comfortable."

"You're talking again?!"

"Please don't interrupt, I haven't said anything in a week to you." Apollo turned his head, just so a sly smile wouldn't be seen on the face. "I guess you prefer me being loud now?"

Klavier may not have seen the smile, he still overhead his tone. Now a light was clicking on theoretically, he grinned and closed his arms around him loosely. "You can make all of the noise you want – it may be overwhelming now and then, but it's still attractive in a weird way."

"(And I was concerned you thought I was annoying. But if you're freaking losing sleep over it. . .!)" Apollo was okay with groaning aloud, but then he relaxed a little more and did nothing to leave his hold. "(I probably would tell Klavier that he does annoying things too, but that's a chaotic situation for another time. We may be embracing in front of about thirty people right now, in a grocery store of all places, but I'll let him regain what was lost.)"

Things were very much regained – no volume control never sounded so relaxing after this.

_**R – Romanticism**_

Human relationships are, well, tricky things. It's bad enough trying to let others know you care about them, it's never easy to find a way to sooth any grudges with your enemies. But above all else, let's think about how bizarre romantic relationships are.

What is the point in them? Well, besides being necessary for population, yeah. . .why should he care about them?

Look at various species on the planet: some totally ignore the opposite sex because hey, there's no need for them. Except for dinner. Uh, we're still talking about animals and the like.

Now back to the human race. Apollo didn't think he needed one of these relationships to be happy, though he still desired that kind of company now and then. But it's just that no one seemed to fit what he was looking for; he was looking for someone who wouldn't care that he had so many flaws and probably wouldn't succeed with many things. . .but could they still care for someone like that?

There seemed to be one person who wanted to try. And he put a lot of effort into it, so much that Apollo never found the words to say in return. He couldn't believe that Klavier was okay with his fails and awkwardness.

It was as if he could still like him anyway. Even when he was half-asleep and shoved him out of the bed and straight to his face to snatch all of the blankets, yeah, he would merely dust himself off and sneak over to join the unintentional fort he assembled with them. That's just a simple example, but there were bigger ones.

For example, there was one moment when Apollo wouldn't respond over the top to his flirting and he almost never went somewhere with him. He mysteriously gained something of brooding attitude and retreated to his bedroom alone. But he wasn't doing anything scandalous, he would go there alone just to write some crap in a notebook and then gaze at what looked to be photographs.

He tried to ask what was wrong, but he didn't receive reasonable answers. So Klavier never really knew until it was finally resolved and everyone around them managed to regain some faith in the world. But during that time he was locked out of the loop, he kept coming back and trying to pick the lock. Apollo was shocked he didn't give up and decide it wasn't worth being ignored.

Romanticism couldn't be considered an area he had a lot of experience or knowledge with, and he was very much okay with that fault. With Klavier around, he could learn some things and loneliness around the house could be put to rest.

That's not to say he stopped curling up after a warm shower with a novel and no noise in the background. He still did little things like to entertain himself at night. . .he just had Klavier falling asleep next to him using a thigh for a pillow. But he was not lonely, he felt he had everything he needed in a moment like that.

The world could throw whatever it wanted to try and disturb the peace; yet whatever was never successful in crushing it for too long. Thankfully, the world had mercy on him with that most of the time.

_**S – Storm**_

Klavier dropped by his house only to give him a little advice for an upcoming trial.

. . .So why was he lingering about for _**two hours**_?

It's not like his presence wasn't appreciated, but he managed to give him advice about some of the secret actions from his client's suspiciously squeaky clean coworker. And that only took, oh, definitely no more than twenty-eight minutes. He only stayed that long because he found his way to the refrigerator and ensured he would snack on some of that leftover pie inside.

So, Apollo basically watched him happily stuff himself with three pieces of a rich chocolate pie for the remainder of the time. Which. . .ended just as one would expect. Why he ate that much, Apollo had no freaking clue, but it was clear that Klavier wished he could numb his stomach or perhaps reach inside and take it all back out.

At long last however, Apollo managed to pull him to his feet and then drag him through the next room and to the door. "Come on, I think you should go home and rest after that." He released one hand from grasping his shirt and then positioned it at the doorknob. "Thank you for the information, I'm sure I could use some of that next time. And I'm sure you'll grace the spectators with your presence among them tomorrow. Anyway, good-"

"Herr Forehead, I don't think I can last. I'm so weak." That was. . .dramatic. Apollo sent him an unamused look, but Klavier just pried his other hand off and then he turned and walked over to the couch. "After all of that eating, there's no way I could make it back home without passing out cold. And that would be very dangerous, I'd think you wouldn't want me in such danger so. . ." Trying to be cute, he whirled back around and sent him a blissful smile whilst winding hair around a finger. "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Did you. . .did you stuff yourself with pie just so you could loaf around in my house?"

"Oh, with all of the pain I couldn't hear you! Herr Forehead, why are you emitting so much light today. . .? Or is it my eyes?"

Apollo groaned, trying not to like where this was going. He then forced a smile and gestured to the door. "SOMEHOW I think you're pulling something. But come on, I think you have enough life left to go to your own home. Look, there's nothing holding-"

Cutting Apollo off was splashes, rumbling, and the crashing of thunder from the outside. Just. . .so randomly. Well, the weather report around here is usually so laughably inaccurate often, but still. . .

Klavier gazed up from his comfortable draped position on the couch. He tried not to smile knowingly like he totally expected this change in weather. "Oh, is that a storm? How unusual for this town, especially after the weather has been so warm and clear lately. . ."

"Yeah, that's a mystery." Apollo turned back around to the door, preparing to extend his hand over to the knob again. "Still, if you hurry, I'm sure you could make it back home safely! There is NOTHING stopping-"

The lights promptly flickered before going out at once. Aaaaand, cue the awkward silence.

At least the awkward silence didn't last long, as it was followed by Klavier's next comment, "Random storm, power outage, and utter darkness." He could be overheard laughing as if it was amusing. "It's kind of romantic, isn't it?"

As romantic as pointing it out like that of a brilliant strategist could be. . .then yes.

Despite the rather sudden events, the evening began to pass by with surprising peace and ways of entertainment. During this time, Apollo didn't know what to expect so he was surprised pleasantly when Klavier didn't make any more implications with the lack of light and the spontaneous storm. He behaved pleasantly despite his stomach still killing him after all of that dessert.

At first, they just relaxed while trying to find simple things that would satisfy their boredom. In doing so, Klavier accidentally stumbled upon a flashlight and used it to help them out in the living room. Of course the television wouldn't work, they were forced to have to get out a cellphone and look up the weather that way. And this required proximity. . .that Apollo was trying to not display fondness over.

After all, he was the host in this moment. . .proper hosts don't fall victim to attraction. This, this was serious business!

Later, after ten more minutes of darkness, the power flickered back on. Apollo felt disappointed, this meant they wouldn't need to huddle together beneath a flashlight just for sight. But despite this, there was more interesting context to spring up from the depths and Apollo began to think this was his first lucky day since. . .day one of his life?

Now with the sight, they turned to the weather station and unsurprisingly the poor reporters were just as baffled by the storm and expressed their sheer uncertainty over how long it would rage. So, they claimed seats on the couch and decided to flip to other stations. . .finally landing on something decent. It was an animated movie of all things – it was either that or an inaccurate history documentary. When they gathered there for the movie, well, Apollo was trying not to enjoy it as much as he happened to be. But he feared that, judging by the increasingly knowing look on Klavier's face when he stole a glance, he was not doing a good job.

So yeah, the storm eventually raged and left. But by that time it was late in the evening, Klavier had fallen asleep in his recliner, and Apollo wasn't evil enough to force him out of the house by this point. So he draped a blanket over him, turned off the light, and he traveled to his bedroom with the stupidest smile taking residence on his face.

In hindsight. . .that could have been the best illogical storm ever. This actually paved the way for a lot of things, sending him on a path taking steps toward Klavier's direction.

_**T – Thrilling**_

A routine was always interesting, yeah, there was nothing wrong with the way he decided to set one up for every freaking week. Klavier could have listed Apollo's entire routine of a week where he didn't have anything out of the ordinary to happen. But does one have unlimited free time and patience?

Apollo seemed to be content with not planning anything, you know, _**fun**_. Something that could at least be _**remembered**_.

Why would he chose to stay home looking up dull topics on the internet when he could whisk him around the whole country and make it back before the following afternoon of their time zone?

Why would he chose having a quiet meal at that noodle stand rather than going for some drinks and experimenting with alcohol?

And this one, this one really baffled him. Why would he chose staying home alone rather than him there for entertainment? Klavier was more than willing to occupy his free time with some chocolate and candles, but he merely brushed him off promising that it would happen 'one of these days'.

. . .Tch. He was still kind of _**waiting **_for that last one.

Finally. . .

Apollo felt like he could pass out as he surveyed the people around them. He briefly wondered how this happened, and then noted he kind of didn't want to relive it.

Next to him on the bright and somewhat-crowded stage, Klavier greeted the excitable people with his everlasting charm; "Thank you for attending this random performance, I hope you're prepared for the next thrilling part!"

Oh yeah, Klavier didn't tell him that he had been planning a totally random musical performance in the park. . .FOR WHAT SEEMED TO BE NO REASON, mind you. Decorations, the small stage, a large crowd that still people showing up because hey it was free, and Klavier even charmed some owner of a firework store to shoot off some colorful sparks in the evening sky above them.

"Next to me, I have-"

"Klavier, wh-what the hell are we b-both doing up here?" Apollo was shaky, quite literally. He briefly leaned back and just gawked at their awaiting crowd. "I fear the answer, especially after you just dragged me along by the arm-"

"Play along, Herr Forehead. Please?" Klavier promptly looked his way, sending him wide and hopeful eyes. And thankfully, that never failed him.

Apollo couldn't resist the eyes, he promptly shut up.

And equally promptly, Klavier turned back to the crowd of curious people. He began to enthusiastically explain; "This is Apollo Justice; he's a rather _**close **_companion of mine, and he is going to make a singing debut tonight! Don't take your reactions easy on him by the end – be entirely honest, okay?" Everyone promptly shouted out agreements, the followers of the mainstream. . .

Passing out never seemed so tempting in that moment. And for one second, Apollo stumbled like his brain was prepared to go through with it – unfortunately Klavier latched a hand around his wrist and kept him to his feet. Fuuuuu-

The people were waiting; convinced that anyone who this idol of theirs says is singing, he or she must be pretty damn epic. But this made him completely horrified, knowing that he couldn't entertain anyone like that! The shower, yeah that's cool because it's private, but not in front of so many eyes and ears!

He honestly was prepared to bolt out of there, but then Klavier continued to compliment him before the people. Admitting with no shame that he has heard him when he thought he was alone, and he could be better than he would ever tell the public. And this, this was actually kind of motivating. Apollo was convinced he just _**went insane**_, he must have been to gather enough of a spine to shout an agreement to the clapping followers of the mainstream.

For once in his life, God was on his side. This whole affair did not turn into a train wreck, it was actually very. . .thrilling. In an odd way, he really did enjoy himself whenever he was not feeling extremely embarrassed knowing he sucked so epically.

He was lucky that Klavier chose one of the more obnoxious, fast-paced songs. Was he on his side too?

Apollo knew the lyrics, how could he not? Seriously, this one has been featured over the radio so many freaking times he was surprised that it didn't make some kind of cult following! So he sang. . .which he knew was probably completely clashing and didn't blend at all with the music, it was louder than it should have been, and dear Lord he would bet all of his money that his face would burst into flames any second now.

But he survived. Barely, yet he was still hanging over the theoretical cliff by fingers.

And when all was said and done. . .

Thankfully, he got out the last lyric at the same time the music was slowing to a complete stop in seconds. That may have been the only thing he timed right – because he was ANTICIPATING it. He also anticipated getting the hell out of there, and was quick to catch up to reality and then leave without a word.

You'd think someone died. The silence was. . .cringe-worthy.

And then. . .the guy who was launching the fireworks stood up from the ground and began to clap enthusiastically. And he promptly set off more sparks into the sky to display his intense joy.

Everyone else exchanged contemplating looks, before murmuring amongst themselves. Klavier was busy gazing at his watch, counting backward for the big-

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I'VE A RING IN MY EAR!"

"ROCK ON, YOU FREAK!" . . .Compliment?

"DON'T LEAVE; I WANT AN ENCORE!"

"WHAT'S HIS NAME AGAIN?!"

"ENCORE!"

Were. . .were those people serious? Apollo halted, whirling around and just staring with shock at the suddenly-entertained people. And when he looked to the stage, Klavier was simply grinning and gesturing for him to join him once more.

And by the end of the show, Apollo had gotten more than a thrill out of the whole affair. As everyone else departed with satisfaction, he approached him and smiled sweetly whilst linking arms up around his neck.

. . .Before warning him oh-so-sweetly: "Make me go through that again, and you'll need to choose which coffin suits you best."

Klavier just took it all in happily, briefly giving his cheek a peck. When that calmed him down slightly, he leaned closer to his ear asking, "How about a follow up performance next week? By the way, I'll take my coffin with a cross and my name."

_**U – Understated**_

Where was he going today? It seemed a little odd that Apollo was not at work during this hour, he usually didn't have any permission to just leave and goof off.

At the mall, one could add up all of the stores to be nineteen in total. It still had some opening up, the government apparently wanted this to be a big place, but Apollo stood out quite a lot in his eyes. In a good way, but he stood out all the same. It wasn't hard for Klavier to shadow him.

He himself had dropped by because. Just because. He realized he had only been here once, but some teenage girls caused a little of an uproar of fantastic proportions when he entered the bookshop.

. . .Fifteen people, him included, were banned for life from that bookshop.

Whatever the case, his birthday was looming. It would be upon him in about six days, however he wasn't certain if he was prepared to age. He kind of feared the day of finding permanent gray hairs, getting wrinkles in very unfortunate places, and oh God. ..snapping joints. . .anything but that!

Say what you will about overreacting. But when it happens to you: there won't be laughing.

But that's not the point. His real focus was on the fact that Apollo payed this place a visit, so he followed him around with a reasonable distance involved.

He almost seemed to have no set destination, not to mention it was hard to keep up now and then while having to get through groups of shoppers. Luckily, Apollo never strayed too far, and he was almost always in his sights. Unfortunately, he did lose him completely because he had to stop and rest on a bench.

Disappointed, he traveled around the current series of shops. He wasn't prepared to give up, maybe he just needed to wander around a little more and he would walk out of one-

Oh wait, there he was! From a freshly-cleaned window of a shop that he didn't bother to read the name of, Klavier could make out the counter where an old woman was handing Apollo some kind of object. From this spot, he couldn't see all that great. He could only see Apollo's back and the woman's face, but not the object that their attention was on.

So, he pressed himself against the window and tried to sneak a peek anyway, Klavier didn't care if they saw him. . .he just really wanted to know why the woman smiled as if amused and Apollo's hands flailed about like he was trying to deny some kind of claim she made.

After a few moments, more speaking was involved and then money was pressed to the counter in a hurry. Klavier was surprised to see the amount, that was quite the amount of dollars he was carrying around despite having a pay that sucked. Even more quickly, Apollo swiped a sack the item was placed in and was seemed to be in a rush to leave.

So, why not surprise him? _**DING**_. The bell on the door made its noise, and Apollo stepped out-

"Good afternoon, Herr Forehead!"

"AAAH!"

Despite the fact he probably scared him to death, Klavier continued to casually approach him and rest a hand on his wrist. . .that was twitching to lower to the sack clasped within the hand. "What have you been shopping for today? That looks like a suspicious sack."

Immediately, the sack was yanked away and held behind his back. Now, Apollo was no longer shocked but he seemed a nervous wreck as to reply, "I was just taking a break from work and checking this place out for the first time!"

"Okay, but it doesn't explain that sack." A playful smile flashed over his face and he gestured to the sack.

"Can't a guy use a break to buy something?!"

"Well, that depends upon what he bought."

"Klavier, I really need to go back before everyone starts making dramatic conclusions. There's nothing of interest in this sack, it could be practical and boring for all-"

"But you seem to have some specific denial. Can I have one peek?"

"Why do the little things always interest you? And can you act your age for once?" Apollo was losing his endurance with his prying, and finally just threw arms in the air with lack of hope.

. . ._**SMACK**_. The mysterious item fell out of the opening because he had been holding it upside down.

Klavier struck like a ninja, promptly lowering himself and swiping the item. Apollo tried to stop him, he reached his hands out to try and get it back, but he was merely ignored.

However, Klavier's interested expression promptly faded as he surveyed the item in his hands. "It's just an understated watch."

Indeed, he had gone through all of that for a gadget for the wrist that he could easily use his phone in place of. The cellphone displays time and it's a lot more common in this day and age, so he found himself confused as to why Apollo purchased a watch in the first place.

It wasn't a bad looking watch, but as he said, it was indeed understated. Simple, just there for all things practical. The main color of it was silver, and except the use of Roman numerals there wasn't anything particularly fancy.

Apollo promptly withdrew his hands, expression going downcast. "Yeah, understated. . ." Was he gloomy about something all of a sudden? He seemed energetic in that store, if the waving hands were any indication. He reached out again to take it back. "Well, now that you know about it, I have another place to stop by before I can go back to work."

Klavier smiled nonetheless, content with no longer needing to be suspicious. So he handed the watch back over.

Six days later, Klavier almost refused to leave the house. It was bad enough having to wake up to another birthday knowing he was officially another year older, but it's not like he had anyone to go out and paint the town red with. He couldn't remember the last time he had a fun birthday – the last time was probably his tenth.

Up until noon, the day seemed to just drag on being boring. But finally, he overheard the doorbell go off, so he forced himself out of bed and sulked to the door.

"Hello. . .?" He stopped as soon as answering the door, shocked to see that no one was there. Klavier gazed left and right uneasily, before lowering his eyes and noticing a very small white gift bag left behind on the step. "Um, should I feel threatened?"

Stranger things have happened. Don't say that a tiny gift bag couldn't be a hazard.

He found himself just staring at it for a long time, before Klavier took a risk and gathered it. He still left the door open, leaning against the door and opening up a card that was taped there.

_**Happy b-day, I guess. If it sucks, you can take it back.**_

That was probably the most sugary sweet message he had ever seen on a card. It's moving.

But, when he was finished chuckling at the bluntness of the card, he reached into the bag and pulled out. . .huh?

Oh yeah, it certainly looked familiar. It was a certain understated watch.

Klavier decided he'd keep it anyway – someone apparently set the time and everything. He slipped it on his wrist, just as he overheard someone trying to flee from their hiding space along the side of the home.

"Thank you, Herr Forehead."

Said fleeing someone promptly tripped, shocked to have been discovered. But Klavier could tell from the shouted curse following it, it was definitely Apollo. So, happily adorning the watch that actually wasn't so bad now that he looked at it closer, he hurried outside to help him up.

By the time the day ended, Klavier decided that maybe. . .just maybe birthdays weren't _**so **_horrible. And now that he explained to Apollo that he didn't have to be on the down low about wanting him to feel not so lonely or forgotten about, he playfully suggested a lot of other stuff he would like next year.

At least Apollo was a good sport about that playful suggestion: he looked unamused while telling him to just eat the rest of his dinner before he slipped him the bill.

_**V – Venturesome**_

To be honest, he was very thankful that he managed to work up the nerve to admit his fondness for the guy. Oh, it was in no manner easy. He originally wanted to think he could never feel that same thing he usually did for the girls, and this proved to be somewhat wrong when Apollo was just. . .appealing.

Appealing in so many ways, ways that he didn't think was possible for your average male.

Getting flustered around him, he knew he had to do this before he lost his mind. The mind was meanwhile urging him to do so; it kept shouting encouragement when they locked eyes. So, one day, Klavier blurted out everything and awaited the end of the world.

. . .Then he ran away as soon as Apollo stopped gawking and seemed prepared to reply.

But one day, Apollo managed to corner him up and insist he wasn't shocked at all. Nope, rather, he was so happy that he didn't have to be the one to say that he wanted a relationship like that. . .he knew he's fail miserably. So Klavier calmed down, he took this chance as fast it came and thus his fate was sealed.

Although making that sort of commitment made him feel really high with anticipation for the next contact, now and then Klavier wondered if he was doing anything right. He started counting the days, and he realized they had been together for about thirty days by this current date. . .all they've done so far is simple displays of affection.

Then he compared it to his last relationship – where he and a girl with an average lifestyle almost took things to the bedroom in three days. Before, you know, her parents mistook him for a threat after catching him in the act of removing her blouse. Legend tells of a ending where the strict parents took their daughter and sent her away to some boarding school in England. Ooookaaay. . .

Well the point is, he once thought that he and this average girl were meant to be and was willing to dive right into the deed. Yeah, so what was holding him back now?

Granted he was more mature now, at least he assumed he was, but what did that have any relation to? Let's see, Apollo probably wouldn't be against doing anything because he was kinkier than he led on. After all, Klavier recalled what happened that one time when he claimed to be taking his laundry to wash it.

He never found that shirt again. . .and it was his favorite one.

Thirty days was certainly a reasonable time for sleeping together, right? That's practically eternity in teenage years! He would be lying to tell himself he wasn't eager, because he knew exactly what thoughts were going through his mind when Apollo invited him over and would change clothes in front of him despite previously pouting about the fact he 'would not quit staring'.

A sensitive advice-giver would state that a relationship can not have wild nights of bedroom passion and still be strong, after all, some people can't do that because of serious medical issues or even trauma in the mind.

A bold advice-giver would state that screwing is the best kind of thing on earth, you're totally missing out if your partner isn't into it. And if he or she isn't, dump that killjoy off the side of street and prowl around for the next one.

Klavier tried not to think about this, but he didn't know if it was okay to be venturesome. Maybe he wanted it, but he'd be more than a jerk about it if he didn't think about the opinion of someone else. Maybe Apollo had more important things on his agenda; keeping him all to himself wouldn't be the ideal decision.

After a long time of being torn over the situation, Klavier decided he should approach Apollo about it. Tonight was Saturday, they previously had been out for one of those 'painting the town a red shade' kind of nights and it was actually kind of fun. It's not like one can't have fun without alcohol.

When they returned home at around ten, Apollo mysteriously left in the direction of his bedroom without saying anything about turning in for the night. Once second he was behind him locking the door, then he was rushing out of the scene for whatever reason.

"(He's just exhausted.)" Klavier told himself, briefly cracking a smile of brief amusement. He turned and prepared to wander into the kitchen. "(We did walk around a lot, I know my feet are probably going to feel numb for a few more hours. But it was worth it; I was wrong about needing that bar to have some fun. Maybe I'll tell him that.)"

He stepped inside the kitchen and was about to flick on the light, but then his pocket began to vibrate. Alerting him to a call. He quickly reached for that and answered, but couldn't get a word in because this familiar voice started first.

"Klavier, I have a suggestion for you." That was what his said caller said, and it was Apollo on the other line. Klavier pulled the phone away, simply staring at it dumbfounded by the strange occurrence. "You may or may not want this, but it's a suggestion all the same. So, uh, can you join me?" The screen lit up, showing the overall amount of seconds that call took, meaning Apollo ended it hurriedly.

"(Knowing him, it's about which colored sheets to put on the mattress.)" You might not want to tempt people. . .

So, after a few moments, an unsuspecting Klavier left for the bedroom. He arrived soon, and didn't waste time in opening up the door. . .to a completely dark room. Okay? Weird. Was this a threat? Now he started to suspect something, though it wasn't exactly one his more pleasant theories.

"Herr Forehead?" No answer. "Herr Forehead, are you in here?" Not a peep.

Klavier stepped inside, he could barely see anything whenever the lights were off. At the moment, his eyes were not well adjusted as he gazed around and tried to picture the outlines of-

"So here's my suggestion-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The outburst couldn't be helped in such a moment. Klavier jumped backward, startled to hear a late reply. He hurriedly staggered to the wall nearby – he knew it once he crashed there – and attempted to grope around for the switch.

. . .Wait, switches don't feel soft. "Klavier, calm down! Jeez, my hair isn't some kind of weapon of destruction!"

"Oh, Herr Forehead? What are you doing in this darkness?"

"Well if you'd calm down, maybe I would show you. Look, um, I wanted to ask if. . .well. . .ugh." Apollo must have reached for the switch and flicked it, because light instantly flooded the room. "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Klavier turned to the source of the voice, he promptly cringed. Though, not exactly from horror. Just, wow, that was a bold move! "You wanted me to see you naked? This isn't the first time, you know." Still, he could admit to liking it. Apollo rolled his eyes, also irritably tapping a foot whilst he watched him smile innocently and near gush over his chest area being lost in the moment.

"Yeah. . .I wanted to suggest a way to wrap up the evening." Apollo nervously lifted his chin and positioned it back to his face so they could be eye to eye. "You've quietly wondered if we should do anything passionate – it was very clear in your absentminded actions." He stepped away, slowly. "Now, if you don't want anything and I'm just thinking too deeply about it-"

"Wait!" Ooh, too desperate. Klavier promptly froze up, horrified about the desperate exclamation. But he calmed down, taking a breath and then sauntering over. "It's nice to see you've been paying attention. See, I wanted to ask you. . .but I thought it would be awkward to just assault you with a question like that after dinner." He hung his head a little, frustration taking residence on his face unbeknownst to Apollo. "'Hey how was the stew?' 'Oh, it was amazing!' 'I knew you would like to visit this new place. Now, do you want a sex life?' What kind of an exchange would that be. . .?"

"The world's awkwardest exchange." Apollo had no reason to doubt it, which showed with his blank and dead serious look. But on the inside, nervousness was raging to high levels. . . "(He usually drops a compliment about my body when he sees it. Oh God, is this the Twilight Zone?!)"

"Your offer is _**very appealing**_." Klavier raised his head again, sending a flirty look in his direction. And Apollo almost thought he was out of the Twilight Zone, until hope was lost when this look faded and Klavier claimed a seat on the bed. "Even though I want to, you know, go far with you – is it appropriate at this time? Correct me if I'm wrong, this kind of activity shouldn't be regretted if it's mutual."

"Well, if it's mutual, I doubt I could regret it." Apollo nervously clawed at his upper arm, perspiration starting to build along his face. "Now please, can we just make a decision? I've never really enjoyed being stark naked in front of-"

"There's no reason for me to be so conflicted about it!" Whoa, random motivation. Klavier promptly dragged himself from the 'woe is me' rave, leaping up to his feet and then rushing over to Apollo. "Herr Forehead, I'm ready. . .but only if you're serious."

"I'm ready too – it's _**not**_ easy pretending to be a prude when it comes to passion in the bedroom." Apollo reminded him almost matter-of-fact, sighing with relief at the weight leaving his shoulders. He then began to suddenly become nervous, brushing over his hair. "But being a prude when it comes to my own nudity? Yeah, that's, that's not a facade."

A hand extended before him, attaching to his side and trailing slowly down to the leg. "But I think you're pleasant to look at~ Isn't that enough reassurance?" Apollo just gave him a bewildered look, to which an innocent expression of flickered eyes and a beam on the lips was used in reply from Klavier. "Well, what's your move?"

Yeah, he was issuing some kind of challenge with that. Klavier couldn't help tensing and briefly being stunned when Apollo accepted it and rushed ever closer to work with those damn shirt buttons.

And everything mutual happened that night. Klavier believed a few things were lost, but that was okay. One of those things – uncertainty – was gone for good and he was joyful about it. He didn't need to be so freaked out when it came to this, he probably could have talked to him about it.

It's just that. . .he worried he wouldn't explain it well. But seeing as Apollo managed to figure it out without him having to say anything, maybe that was for the best in this situation. He never would have managed to accomplish this event tonight.

On the thirty-first day of them being together, the future of the next few years didn't look so dark and depressing somehow. The only somewhat-unfortunate thing that happened after this was that Apollo had a hell of a time trying to explain why he was wearing a scarf in this warm weather.

Well dear curious people, ahem, sometimes on a summer night when uncertainty and keen attention meet. . .

_**W – Withstand**_

It looked so obvious! Good God, why did this have to happen?! It hasn't risen from the depths of hell since, oh, maybe the last time it got this bad was when he was eighteen!

Klavier didn't notice it at first, the sneaky demons took residence ahead of time and were planted like little spies all over and distracting him with a constant itch. So he. . .scratched them. He didn't think about it, he assumed it could have been the weather doing damage to the skin. But each time he scratched them, they burned so freaking much and only decided to make their presence more obvious.

At morning, he woke up late so he didn't have time to really check out his face. He left for work, but that was when he kept being attacked with the itching and flared areas. It didn't really bother him until late in the afternoon when Apollo called – suggesting that they spend some time together.

For. . .um. . .allied support! No really, that's exactly how he 'disguised' wanting to hang out with him.

So Klavier made a quick stop back home, very obsessed with trying to sexy himself up to try and score his attention. At this point, he didn't know if Apollo shared the kind of attraction he did, but he tried as hard as he could to reel in his attention nevertheless.

And then, he took that fateful glance at his reflection. The shout that followed could have made the planet freeze up if this was an exaggerated movie. There. . .on his face. . .the plague.

So, horrified that he could STILL have such trouble with this plague that he assumed only teenagers had to deal with, Klavier knew he wouldn't have enough time to give his face a complete washing. He didn't even have those creams for it, he didn't keep it in stock because he never knew this would happen. And Apollo was going to have to see this. And time was counting down. And he was shaking like God knows what.

Well, it seemed the only thing he could do was hide it. He couldn't possibly have enough band-aids for them, so he decided to wear something distracting. He remembered that old sweatshirt with the hood. Yeah, that would look perfect!

It's two sizes too big, has a hood attached, and it was getting late so the shadows would stretch over the disfigured sections! Oh, was God going easy on him again?

So, Klavier hurriedly put on the sweatshirt and yanked the hood over his head. He didn't have a long time to admire the overall genius move, because he overheard his doorbell ring and that could only mean Apollo dared to show his eagerness by approaching before his time.

Taking a breath, he disappeared from his room and hurriedly left to answer the door. Once there, he opened it with a flourish and greeted-

. . .Hmm, there was something odd about Apollo today. . .

"Klavier? Um, why are you staring at me?" Apollo put on a worried look, leaning a little closer and snapping a finger before his eyes. "There's not anything on my face, right? Come on, I was asking you about that sweatshirt of yours!"

Well, to be honest, something actually was on Apollo's face. His forehead was covered by four large band-aids and a lot of his hair was not gelled back and styled to lower to that area as if to conceal what looked to be the result of a child's injury.

He hadn't even caught on to what he was talking about. Curious, Klavier gestured to the coverings over the forehead he was so accustomed to. "I have a question about. . .that. Did something bad happen to you?"

Give it time. . .

"N-no, there's nothing wrong! Let's not talk about that!" Apollo briefly gazed around as if paranoid. But then he forced a smile and then reached for that extended finger to drag him over. "I was going to go out to this new restaurant with Mr. Wright because apparently he thinks we don't have 'friendly interactions' in public. Well, he's working on this new case so that means I had to find some way to spend the night."

Klavier wished his sly smile could have been seen just to get him excitable. Unfortunately, he still grasped the inner section of the hood like it was a lifeline and held it close against the face. "Maybe you're happy that he's too busy to spend time with you. After all, why are you the one picking me up?"

"I just happened to be in the area." As if he believed his fragile and fail retort, Apollo looked deeply serious.

Despite the fact they were still concerned over each others' altered appearances, they left to spend a little time together and attempt to show more fondness to the others' company. Instead of going to that restaurant, Apollo mentioned they could save that for another time and use this one to wander the downtown area and browse the many shops they haven't gazed at for a long time because of there being too many freaks who occupied these streets.

And yeah, they had a good time. Even though it was filled with a little self-consciousness here and there. Speaking of that important point, by the time it was nine and Klavier dropped him off at his residence, Apollo finally came out and asked why he had been clutching that hood close to his face and wearing a sweatshirt in freaking July. And Klavier retorted with asking why he couldn't see the forehead he was so accustomed to.

Eyes met seriously. . .

Hands rose and fingers curled around the mentioned disguises. . .

Challenge: accepted.

Klavier didn't want him to think this would have to be seen all of the time if he spent a lot of his life in his presence. Nevertheless, he lowered the hood and revealed the big pimples that were spread all over his cheeks and traveled from beneath his eyes to even over his nose.

Apollo didn't want to reveal this horrible, horrible drawback to having no luck whatsoever. He could admit to being a little self-conscious when it came to what Klavier saw. Nevertheless he shoved his hair back to which it seemed trained to do, painfully yanked off the band-aids with a horrible scream following, and then revealed the vivid red pimples that were _**pretty much all over **_his forehead. There was dried blood, as if he had been scratching them too much and this was the hideous result.

It felt like a stupid movie, but apparently even stupid movies can have some touch with reality. They managed to withstand their temporary facial horrors. Which, in all honesty, they were only exaggerating because don't we all associate acne with hormonally-screwed teenagers?

When Klavier was asked about why he seemed desperate to hide them, he knew he shouldn't lie about it when he was given a particular almost trademark stare. The kind of stare that would have made his heart leap if he wasn't already nervous about explaining and being misunderstood as vain. What else could he do but admit that being temporarily-marked in front of him was a challenge.

Basically, he wanted him to always think he was constantly perfect. Otherwise, how else would he soon fall victim to the emotions stirring inside? But he didn't mention the emotions, that would be rushing it.

When Apollo was asked about why he seemed desperate too, he also knew lying wasn't ideal. But he didn't want to say the complete truth, otherwise he'd know that he was fretting too much about he looked in his eyes. . .which could only be interpreted as having a crush. Which probably wasn't the real thing, but you never know in this town.

So he explained. . .well, that yes he was paranoid of what he may think. But it was probably what he would do with other people too! – Ahem, never mind the fact he arrived for work and even did an investigation with other people letting them see the wreck on his forehead. –

The conclusion may be obvious, but everyone knows what it must mean to want to look appealing to someone else.

For example, take animals. What other reason could the ones with show-off colors and marks need in an environment where they'd probably just get targeted and eaten alive via a possible mate?

. . .There's a heck of a lot of better ways to word that, right?

The point is, Klavier found this whole situation not so terrible when all was said and done. Maybe he had to deal with the horrible demons on the face, but Apollo wouldn't be disgusted. Maybe one of these days he would even let him see how full scale depressive and roughed up he looked after waking up in the morning. That is, if he would drop by his house now and then. . .

_**X – Xenophobe**_

Sometimes, his behavior seemed endearing because it was just so ridiculous. Like when he winced and stepped aside when a guy dressed all in green while yelling about the rights plants have to not be destroyed by humans approached him. That was kind of cute, pretty much because he looked so uncomfortable and looked in his direction mouthing things like 'help me'.

But now and then, Apollo's reactions to the strange and inexplicable bothered him. Maybe he was just looking deep into it, but why did he have to react as if he was the only sane man in a world full of unbalance and general wackiness that can't be done in real life? Except, this is real life so therefore it's plausible.

And actually, Apollo would force a laugh when confronted about it and insist that he truly was the only one who noticed this world around them was in no way normal and spinning perfect clockwise.

Apollo, jeez, it's not like your entire world is two big squares that only advance when something touches it!

Klavier began to feel, you know, uneasy about it. He didn't want to think Apollo was crazy, nope, he was anything but crazy despite some initial fears that craziness of others had been copied. He did like him, a lot actually. He wouldn't have up front asked to hook up with him should he not be okay in the head.

These days, Apollo seemed to be turning into quite the xenophobe. But not in the way with foreign cultures – just with his own, how one may say, people. Klavier looked at others, and even himself, but he failed to see what was so 'quirky'. He personally viewed everyone including himself as normal.

Apollo was such an enigma since day one. Tsk tsk, now he that he was accepting the challenge, he would have to lie him down and search this undiscovered mystery.

. . .In a totally non-sexual manner, mind you. Because, there's nothing-FORGET IT. Let us move on.

In any event, Klavier tried to ask the experts for what his behavior may mean. He had a lot of different conclusions that were more ridiculous as they went onward. A few of them did stand out however:

One of the experts theorized that he _**wanted **_a quirky universe, so he looked at the world with fantasy eyes and just saw what he wanted instead of reality. Don't we all know what that's like!

Another theorized that he must have watched too much television as a child. All of those wacky anime series and whatnot, anything like that would turn someone into the kind of person who wanted to believe this was all real and saw the rest of the world as that. _**Don't diss the anime**_, _*** * ***_ _**that Klavier talked to**_! Oh, shun that hater!

Finally, the last logical expert theorized that Apollo was simply. . .a nutcase. Everyone else in the universe, EXCEPT HIM were all sane and Klavier shouldn't worry about it.

That last one did worry him however, could his boyfriend be a nutcase? Did he have to suffer trying to inform him that his own theory of reality was warped and he should not struggle against any other opinion?

So, one morning, Klavier used the _**worst timing on earth**_ to ask the big question.

Seriously, looking back, he wondered why he prompted him in that moment. He should have waited, because then he would have gotten little action from him for like the first time since they've been together. Which meant, yeah, it's been fifteen days.

That morning, they woke up to a rain shower loudly going on outside. They crawled over the headboard of his bed and gazed out of the window at all of the thick rain. . .which could only lead to one thing.

Apollo would have to spend a little extended time in his house. We think you know where he's going with a such a thought. But just in case you don't, Apollo kind of wanted to let go of his typical straight-laced attitude.

He sent him an all-too-implying smile, one that meant something grand considering he was giving it to him while under the covers. So Apollo tried to be a little calculating with shifting over very close-

"Why are you such an xenophobe, Herr Forehead?"

Now you know where the worst timing on earth statement comes in. He didn't know that Apollo was about to lean over and capture his lips, but now he froze there with a completely baffled expression taking residence.

And with the silence, Klavier assumed it was best to not pry any more. A little discouraged, he lowered his eyes and awkwardly tapped fingers against the mattress just waiting for some speech to ensue.

"Uh, an 'xenophobe'?"

"I know you see everyone in this town strangely."

"I've got nothing against them being Americans."

"No, I mean it's about them in general. You act as though they're bizarre in their opinions and habits, like you're the world's only sane man forced to deal with them."

". . .So you agree that it's the case?"

Oh dear Lord, he was still convinced his own views of reality were the honest thing. Klavier paused, shoving his face into his palm and feeling very worried. But Apollo was even more worried, just blinking repeatedly whilst he gawked.

"It's unlikely that everyone in California can be quirky. I don't you to be mentally unwell, that's why I'm going to diagnose your condition _**before **_anything horrible can happen." Immediately, Klavier further made this over the top by turning to him. . .and then pretty much shoving him down to an awkward lying position and ensuring he was pinned well. "Now, everything will be okay if you just let me help."

Apollo was now officially confused. And that showed in his utterly blank expression, somehow. He gazed into his eyes, a dark shadow practically randomly stretching over his upper face. "What the hell are you even talking about?" "(Why can't it ever be a good morning kiss with you?!)"

By this point, Klavier may have been the only one comfortable. He wasn't the one being crushed here, though he personally wouldn't have admitted his weight in this moment. But he didn't have time to be excited about lying over him examining his eyes for any source of insanity, this was serious business!

Finally, Apollo groaned irritably and then reached up and lightly shoved him away by the chest. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not crazy or this 'xenophobe' thing!"

"But there's not another explanation. I searched around for opinions, all of the best ones who actually finished school agreed that you're trying to find hope in the world through your own interpretation."

What. The. Hell. Was that even a thing?

Apollo suddenly felt like he was screwed. And not in the way he wanted. He shoved him back more, managing to lift his back from the mattress and keep himself upward to glare into his eyes. "Why won't you accept the fact that nothing is wrong? Look, I'd rather us be quiet and use the lips for contact more than anything."

"Well. . ."

"I am happy to see you care about my mind anyway." Apollo sent him a more lighthearted grin this time, trying not to laugh about how he was kind of spelling out why he thought of himself to be the only sane one. Klavier reasonably stared, stunned by this turn. "If there was anything wrong, you'd know it. My only problem in this moment is that you're not cooperating."

Klavier thought about that for a second. He looked away, just to hide the satisfied look that had crossed over his face as he felt relieved about him not being mentally ill. Then he looked back to him, returning that impish grin of his. "I guess I can back off on the mental illness accusation. . .but only if you describe what I'm not cooperating with."

Suddenly, his cheeks went aflame and he lied back down. Apollo gazed away, now kind of missing the previous discussion. "Well, I'm not very good at explaining that stuff. I, I think I'd just have to show you. . ."

"Oh, well let's do it~"

Oh yeah, they did it. Take those grins somewhere else, nothing too graphic happened.

_**Y – Yourself**_

"It's one of the biggest cliches on earth." Apollo reminded himself, looking somewhat depressed as he balanced a his chin on a fist and examined his reflection. "Those idealistic stories always say to 'be yourself'. Yeah, 'be yourself and have a great ending'. . .turns into 'be yourself and watch your developing social life fall into hell'."

He continued to aimlessly take in himself, before cracking a forced smile and then using his free hand to point at the reflection. "Now, don't take it the wrong way! I found what why he likes me so much. . .but now my life's going to be hell because I don't know HOW can he like. . .you."

The context here? Well, basically, Apollo never could understand why Klavier had fallen for him. The guy was surrounded by pretty women, even if most of them were under eighteen. But yeah, pretty all the same and some of them even brilliant and overall amazing.

. . .Why did he allow himself to fall for, well, him? What did he offer?

Obviously, female company would give him a lot of things. And Apollo could admit to that being highly tempting, but he was satisfied with what he decided to pursue now. He just didn't understand what committing himself to this kind of guy would do.

And to be honest, he didn't think he was intensely appealing. Oh sure, he had a voice to knock one off their feet. But what else? He wasn't very intelligent, amusing, good-looking, seductive in any shape or form, he shivered awkwardly when he was kissed, he snored too loudly, he had a tendency to slam a door in someone's face, he got too angry before knowing the facts, he didn't really offer anything when it came to romance because of that damn awkwardness, and good God his feet were so big. . .ect. . .

One would be free to agree to all of that. . .

But Klavier didn't agree. Previously, when he was finally confronted, he just beamed and simply stated that he liked him just the way he was. He wouldn't prefer a change at all, this was very satisfying.

Yeah well, he kind of didn't believe it thoroughly. Klavier showed no signs of being nervous when he said that, like it was damn facts. Humph. Maybe he was just screwing with his abilities.

The reflection looking back mimicked his depressed face, Apollo leaned a little closer, hopelessly burying that face into his hands and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "He's probably going to just forget about you the next time he sees a d cup move into his line of vision, so why are you putting so much thought into his thoughts?"

"Yes Herr Forehead, why are you sulking over there?"

Apollo immediately reeled himself back in and sat properly in the chair, body tensing and eyes widening. "Um, I, I was talking out loud again?" "(Stay inside the mind when you've company!)"

Klavier didn't mean to walk in on. . .well, he didn't know if talking to oneself counted as a conversation. He stood in the doorway, sending him a playfully-scolding look. "The mirror isn't going to solve all of your problems. Why would you stay up here when there's a perfectly-reasonable New Year's party downstairs?"

Oh yeah, Apollo remembered that get together downstairs. He only invited six people over, and Klavier decided to invite eleven more just to ensure the closest faces didn't miss out on celebrating the incoming new year the 'best' way.

It wouldn't be easy to talk himself out of this one. Apollo rotated the office chair around and gazed up at the curious eyes locked on his depressed being. "When I decided to have a 'party' tonight, I didn't know you would say such bizarre things about me as soon as everyone showed up. No offense, but," He began to feel a little conflicted, as it wasn't easy to mention it aloud. He didn't want to offend him nonetheless, and Apollo lowered his eyes to his feet. "Klavier, what did you mean when you said I didn't have to change? If you ask me, there's so many logical things to change."

"Oh, you're still on that topic?" He seemed, well, lower in the spirits now. And Apollo didn't mean to bring it on, but nothing could ease that kind of landing. Klavier backed away slightly, curious expression melting to a blanker one. "I meant every word of it, you know. I don't think you should change anything; you're at your best when awkwardness takes over."

"That's the problem!" Apollo rotated the chair away from him, a look of frustration overcoming the face as he began to violently yank at his own hair for an outlet. "How can you deal with this? I'm so awkward, I know you probably want to burst out laughing when I try to get a little sweet. Sadly, I've never had any hope you would focus on this hopeless battle for so long."

"Herr Forehead, you don't have to be so negative on yourself." All he received in reply was an angry huff. Klavier sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be too easy to make him see his point of view. He further entered the room and then approached him with a sweet smile on the lips. "I can't stop myself from liking all of the things you claim are 'flaws'. Did you know that everyone in the human race is flawed and yet we still exist? There's a lot of things I often want to change about myself too, so you're not alone."

"I'd just change these things to keep you around." Apollo tensed further, growling under his breath and sending a fist into his own shoulder, he couldn't believe he made such a simple comment sound so. . .ugh. This proved his point. "How could you still linger around like my shadow?"

". . .Easy." Klavier leaned closer, hands not-so-sneakily extending to Apollo's shoulders and then using slight force to turn him and the chair around so they could be eye to eye. "The reason I can still 'linger' in your presence is simply because I like you. Or maybe, maybe I. . .you know. . .love you?"

Apollo couldn't help gaping at that, because let's just say it was the least of the expected things he wanted him to say to his face. To further make this awkward in that manner he always did, he continued to stare as if he spontaneously transfigured into a log or something.

There were a lot of ways he could reply to such a declaration. And Apollo gave a custom one. . .which he was soon to regret as much as he should.

"I don't see any reason for you to love me."

. . .Ouch. That's physical pain right there, dude.

Still, Klavier replaced a bewildered expression with a fond look. He began to reach for the office chair and rotate that and Apollo around for them to behold the mirror.

Of course, Apollo failed to behold it in the way he was expected. Rather than seeing the picture, a further solemn look took an extended residence. "Okay, so it's just my reflection. What do you want me to see, Klavier? . . .Oh God, is that crooked hair on my left eyebrow?"

Eyebrows kind of weren't in his thoughts. So Klavier politely reached for the hand that was raising to flatten said hair, peel it away, and then send his pointer finger at the reflection. "I'm trying to imply that you – you in general – are why I feel this way."

"But it still doesn't-"

"I'm trying to tell you – if you would not stare so much and make me a little nervous, okay that's better –, there is no extravagant reason why I love you." Even though he previously had shared a solemn look because of the tension, a smile was breaking through and sent in Apollo's direction as he moved closer and rested his chin on atop a shoulder. "In a third person perspective: Apollo Justice himself has flaws and doesn't seem to realize that these flaws can be warped into quality. But you know what? I _**constantly **_warp your flaws and there's no regrets there~"

"You're making it sound like being horribly flawed is a good thing." Apollo attempted to lift himself out of the chair, but Klavier was weighing him down by the chin on his shoulder and arms circling around to rest on his torso. He sighed, defeated. "Klavier, you always complain when you hear footsteps that are even vaguely out of harmony with the noise of cars and other hustle and bustle around town. You hate flaws."

"Not in your case." Suddenly, it was like he was some kind of plush toy beneath him. Klavier seemed to believe so with the way he embraced him tighter like there's no such thing as overdoing it. "I wouldn't have made such an exception for you in my life if you were perfect. In conclusion: _**stay **_this way. Please, for my sake?"

Aw, that mirror is so evil. Why? It was betraying Apollo's wishes and reflecting the way his troubled expression was changing so drastically. . .oh God it was trying to change to a cheered up one!

"So, I shouldn't make 'be more exciting' a New Year's Resolution?"

"No. Don't worry Herr Forehead, I already erased it for you!"

". . .And what would happen if I actually wanted to go through with it and didn't agree with your thoughts?"

"Oh, well of course you would be angry." The arms lifted a little more to brush over Apollo's. But not-so-bizarrely, it was done slower. "But I believe I would find a way to calm you down. . .with feeling."

Well, maybe this was something to think about. Klavier didn't sound like he was joking when he described why he liked him to be as he was. Apollo didn't know the inner workings, bu that was okay. Eventually they both stood back to fell height and agreed it was best to show their faces among the people who were currently overheard cheering and hollering downstairs for they were high on soda.

Then, Klavier raised the wrist adorning that watch he was given that one time. Smiling in Apollo's direction and revealing; "I know why everyone's loud so suddenly – we're already three seconds into the new year."

Apollo took in a breath, not knowing whether to be excited or horrified of what was to come. But he did move in a little closer, close enough to link hands around his own. "So, uh, now that we've gotten that out of the way. . .should we kiss or something?"

"I almost thought you wouldn't ask!"

And so, Klavier sealed all of his thoughts and hopes for the new year with an enthusiastic kiss.

May the new year. . .not have a conversation like the previous to end it! Really, because Apollo liked knowing how deep his thoughts ran. . .but now he was going to have to put into words about how he felt the same. . .he could use soda right now.

_**Z – Zephyr**_

A clear of the throat sounded from what seemed to be nowhere.

Apollo jumped a little, nearly knocking over the seemingly-useless crap he had been examining for possible evidence.

Standing near him so suddenly, was Klavier himself. Did, did he materialize? He wasn't actually the prosecutor for this case he was working with, but that didn't mean he wouldn't cross paths with him. And considering that he liked to drop by this tiny smoothie-serving-establishment often. . .logic.

Well, apparently the bloody silverware would just have to be put on hold. Apollo whirled around to eye to eye with him, offering a welcoming smile. "What are you doing here? Wanting a smoothie from a place that had a murder in broad daylight?"

"Yes~" Klavier leaned a little closer, hands clasped and a hopeful look on the face. "Can you make me a strawberry one and have it ready in one minute?"

Apollo's smile immediately faded. Hardly knew ye. "_**That **_is unreasonable." Yes, yes it was.

. . .Because for whatever reason, whoever murdered the owner of this establishment also stole all of the strawberries for what he assumed was due to a bizarre obsession.

"Okay, so I'm not here for that." Klavier dismissed, complete with a chuckle and a wave of the hand, like they totally weren't surrounded by, you know, a corpse and bloodstains from one end to the other. "But I did find out you were going to tackle this case. So I decided to give my support – I know you'll give the prosecution hell tomorrow."

"Hey, that's kind of motivating." Apollo smiled, vaguely complimented with that. Although, judging by the fond glance that Klavier was sending to him, yeah, that was honest. He didn't want to get off track here, however, he stepped over the rest of the utensils and cups on the flooring. "But, um, don't you have anything else to say? Maybe more information about the accused employee?"

"No, I couldn't acquire information." Klavier sighed, annoyed as to recall dealing with the previous failed attempt at scoring information. "I personally asked for anything, but apparently your client is just too secretive. No friends, known family, or even the slightest amount of back story behind why he works here."

"Okay, so maybe I'll be one dealing with hell?"

"I doubt that, Herr Forehead. Remember: I'll still accept you into my bedroom if your client really is guilty as sin~"

". . .Again, that's so motivating." Eh, not really.

Still, Klavier supposedly told him what he wanted. So why was he still lingering about? Apollo had returned to checking out the scene of the crime, and yet Klavier was just. . .just standing there watching him with fond eyes. And that was always an enjoyment when they were in a peaceful location, but this was supposed to be tense and not in any way peaceful.

Usually, when Klavier appeared at a crime scene, he was like a zephyr that disappeared just as soon as he strolled in. He didn't linger here like he had nothing else to do with his life. Apollo wanted to piece together the oddities of the scene, nope, he couldn't focus.

All he could think of was how he wanted to walk over and give in to his obvious desires for a second. You know, drop the professional persona and just melt into his hold whilst he claimed his lips that were his and his only these days.

The thing is, Klavier didn't care if they were in a situation that was tense. Really, no matter what the scenario he seemed to take pleasure in watching him fall victim to love too. And previously, he finally heard Apollo say by tongue that he loved him too.

. . .Which was a hell of a build up to that. Oh yeah, that was quite the memory he'd have in the mind. Although this was a week ago, and Apollo had been stunned with himself and so he hadn't said it since.

His zephyr in the form of Klavier once more circled around him, he simply smiled with anticipation and took the time to place roaming hands in areas like his hair and hands.

Apollo finally felt like he his fill. He promptly gave in, leaving from behind the counter and approaching Klavier with a no-nonsense look overcoming on the face. "What is it going to take to get you to leave the area so I can concentrate?" His expression promptly softened, to a small degree. But only because Klavier leaned a little closer and stretching fingers were traveling around his upper back. "Well, you must have some reason. . .so what is it?"

Promptly, happy to see he was complying, Klavier positioned his mouth a little closer to his ear and totally not disguising his eagerness with whispering; "I want to hear you say 'I love you' again. Kind of like you did last week, please?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Apollo immediately threw himself back, a truly horrified expression appearing on the face as this was apparently worse than, you know, the body he was almost trampling on with the position of his feet there. "I COULD say it like that, but wouldn't you rather-"

He was unfortunately cut off by a playful chuckle. "Another time, yes. But can I hear it just ONE more time? I won't leave until you do."

"Ugh." Apollo whirled away, palm slowly falling down from his eyes as a major flush began to creep into his cheeks. He, he really didn't want to do this out in a public location. Even if they seemed to be the only ones here at the moment, and it was supposed to be a dramatic moment. Nevertheless, he took a breath and tried to relive that terribly embarrassing moment. . .

Meanwhile, the same policeman whom miraculously granted Apollo entrance, he opened up the door and was about to open his mouth to ask how the hell Klavier got in here too-

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, _**YES**_, I FREAKING LOVE YOU TOO!"

The policeman promptly leaned away, awed look on the face. "Jeez, attorneys these days. . ."

That dude's comment was enough to make Apollo fall back to reality. But upon knowing he was overheard and that probably was what Klavier was going for, he kind of shrank away as if attempting to disappear among the matter.

But, tsk tsk, Klavier wouldn't let that happen. He grinned happily, leaning over to give his shoulder a touch with his own. "Now, was that so difficult?"

Later that night, Klavier had a door slammed in his face when he tried to follow Apollo into his bedroom.

Klavier stared at the door, still grinning. "You'll come around, Herr Forehead. It's impossible for you to be angry at me for a long amount of time." So, he found a comfortable leaning position against the wall and casually glanced at his understated watch, listening to the quiet ticking of it.

And exactly three minutes later, the inside lock clicked. _**CLICK**_. And following this was Apollo peeking through a large crack and giving him a look as if they were discussing serious business.

The next times that Klavier acted like a zephyr during investigation processes and other things similar, thanks to the deal they made he could never spontaneously attempt to embarrass him just to see the way he blew things out of proportion.

. . .Otherwise, he'd have to listen to Apollo counterattack. It's not like all of the juicy stories were at his expense only, because he could tell everyone of the kind of reactions that Klavier had when _**he **_decided to dominate for the evening.

But despite the little odd moments like this, Apollo had to admit that this was his first relationship to last longer than a month. And it so did not fail at all, he actually enjoyed it despite what his forced expressions would lead others to believe.

And Klavier could say that he was very much into this too. There was a _**reason **_why he had, er, certain reactions in a strange event where he managed to be seduced for a change. The fact that he managed to make it this far was satisfying enough – he wouldn't rewind anything and do things differently for anything. Everything, right now, it was perfect in his opinion.

All they could do was occasionally take time out of the other matters of life to stop and wonder what may happen in this particular relationship in the not-so-distant future of the upcoming year and beyond. But, you know, maybe a little curiosity can't be so horrible. . .

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

It's usually believed that the stronger one feels of someone else, the more trouble they're willing to go through just to be with them.

And maybe there's truth to that. It wouldn't make sense to go through so much and let the human emotions take over entirely if one simply didn't give a care.

So whether it's the longer or the shorter path, something can come out of it. A situation can never be entirely hopeless or crazy. If you're going to put a lot of effort into making it work, well, what can be said? That's care.

It wasn't expected that anything would happen. But, looking it over in hindsight, both Apollo and Klavier were okay with this. Right now, everything seemed satisfactory.

If they kept it up, there could be hope for many more things.

Until that major upgrade; THE END~

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Flicks perspiration from the brows- Whew, I've finally completed this bad boy! : D Yeah, see, I've been writing this story since _**December 2013**_. . .the middle, as a matter of fact. I was somewhat delayed via Christmas and New Year's, but I'm happy I managed to stick with it through to the end. I do hope your eyes haven't exploded yet.

And seeing as it's so long, that's a heck of a lot of proofreading! I never did _**finish **_proofreading so there could be typos here and there. But nevertheless, I do hope that and possible terrible characterization will not be a burden for the mind to take in! D :

Well, please let me know of your thoughts~ And in the meantime, I am trying to plan a way for Turnabout Reset to end. . .though I still have to publish the remaining chapters I've been _**lazy**_ with. Plus, I do have flip flop ideas that keep coming and going. . .


End file.
